Oliver Wood & the Reluctant Contestant
by bookworm1993
Summary: Oliver Wood has gotten tricked by his team mate's on Puddlemere to be on a show much like the Bachelor in the Muggle World. He could care less about it but had signed a binding contract his so called mates tricked him into that if he failed to comply every time he got on a broom, it would disentigrated into ashes.
1. The Prank

There was butterbeer all around courtesy of the Puddlemere team. They were celebrating three things tonight, their championship win, the retiring of their old captain Trevor Reins, and the crowning of the newest.

James Palay, the star chaser made his way around the crowd holding a booklet. He was headed straight to the one everyone had agreed would probably be their next captain.

"Hey future captain, sign this for Rein's goodbye card." He said good naturedl.

"They haven't decided yet." Oliver Wood said, sighing.

James waved him off.

"That's a really big card. I swear that thing could be made into a book." Oliver eyed it.

"Uh," James hesitated. " All the guys got to make a couple pages of their memories. And some previous captains wrote in it too"

"Oh then how come I didn't get a chance to make a page?" Oliver peered at James.

"Uh well um you're the soon to be captain. You know people don't like to think they are getting replaced you know."

"Nothing's official yet James. You could be the captain."

James gave Oliver a look which Oliver slightly looked to the side to avoid his gaze. "No it's been written, are you going to sign or?"

Oliver sighed heavily but signed it nonetheless.

!

Hermione snuggled into the couch with a book and a cup of hot chocolate. It was rare to experience this much peace in her hectic schedule especially when she shared flats with her two best friends, Harry and Ron. Hermione brought her cup of steaming hot chocolate up to her lips and lightly blew on it. Then just as she took a sip...

SLAM!

"Ginny it wasn't what it looked like."

"Then what was it? Because it bloody hell looked like Cho Chang was all over you. Oh Harry what tight muscles you have." Ginny said in a bad mime of a certain old class mate of theirs.

"Ginny you are overreacting, she was just being friendly." Harry tried to defend himself.

"Yeah well you don't see me kissing my ex-boyfriends in the middle of a bar when I know they are perfectly engaged."

"Well." Harry said uncertainly.

"Well what? You know what, you had your fun before our wedding, maybe it's time I had mine." Then before anyone could react, Ginny slammed the door and left, still angry at the image of her fiance's ex-girlfriend being "friendly".

Harry sighed then spotted Hermione. "You heard everything?"

Hermione nodded. Harry walked sluggishly to the couch, then collapsed on the couch.

"You want a sip?" Hermione offered, Harry gladly took the hot chocolate.

!

"Speech, speech, speech." The team chanted.

Trevor Reins stood up. "Okay okay."

Everyone cheered.

"These part twelve years have been unbelievable. Some were excruciatingly painful. Rookie Week." He said looking at the two beaters.

"Aye, Aye." Cody Cormac and Jeremy Print yelled.

"But every moment I have loved, even when you quaffle heads were as energetic as five year olds that ate two boxes of the flavor beans."

"You should know!" James Palay yelled.

Everybody laughed.

"Yes I would but I have to admit my four year old son has better manners than you Palay." Reins fired back at the hotshot.

"Oooohhhh."

"I loved being the captain of this team and it is my honor to announce the newest captain that coach and I agreed whole heartedly on." Reins smiled, while sad to go, was also excited to watch the team grow under new leadership.

"Oliver, Oliver." They chanted.

Trevor gave them all a confused look. "How'd the bloody hell you all know?"

"Seriously who else was it going to be? Cormac, Palay, or Wood. Like that was hard to figure out." Thompson Maine the newest staring seeker yelled.

"Aye." The whole reserve team, Print, and the Doyle twins agreed.

"Hey!" Both Cody and James yelled.

Trevor shook his head. "Yes well, Wood please come up here."

"Wo-ood, Wo-ood." The whole bar chanted even the spectators got into the chant.

Oliver stood up flushed before beggining to walk towards his captain for the last five years. This man had helped him adjust to the life of a pro-quidditch player. He had also let Oliver leave two years ago to fight along his old classmates... This was also tthe man that he revered as his idol and hero. Oliver could also call this man his friend... something not all players could say about their captains.

He would be sad to see Trevor go. The team wouldn't be the same without him but Oliver was going to do his bloody best to make Puddlemere a championship team again and send them to the Quidditch Cup but most of all, to make the man standing in front of him proud.

!

Hermione looked in distain at her empty cup. She only said a sip but Harry managed to chug the whole thing. However looking at the sleeping figure sprawled on the couch. with her, Hermione closed her eyes and gave a small shake of her head. She couldn't believe that this person would soon be a husband.

Hermione covered Harry with her blanket and carefully took off his glasses. She then motherly brushed his curls to the side. The famous scar in all its glory though it had fainted a little with age. She gave a chaste kiss on the lightning bolt that had caused her best friend not only his childhood but also his parents.

Looking at the clock, Hermione figured it was a good time to go to bed, since Ginny would wake her up early for the fittings. Afterall, Hermione was used to Harry and Ginny having splats, since well Harry is one of the greatest celebrities in the wizarding world and girls flocked Harry like vultures.

!

Oliver was patted on the back so many times he thought that he would soon be hunched backed. But he also noticed something funny when the guys did pat his back, it seemed that many of his team mates were smirking at him.

"Wood what's with the burrowed look?" Trevor Reins asked, sitting in the stool beside him.

"Have you noticed how all the guys seem to be smirking at me?" Oliver asked.

Trevor almost choked on his drink. "Oliver please tell me you know about the official Captain's initiation prank."

Oliver shook his head.

Trevor gave Oliver a sad look. "Well that's why they're smirking at you. The only advice I have is to wait and bear through."

Oliver gave him a horrified look.

Trevor laughed. "Here's a toast to you. Good luck Oliver because I'll guarantee you will need it." Trevor said clinking glasses with a paralyzed Oliver Wood.


	2. The Prank and the Favor

Hermione looked at the bride's maid dress, horrified. It was pink, frilly, and had six different kinds of ribbons on it.

"What are you looking at that dress for?

Hermione whirled around to find that standing behind her was George. But he wasn't the brilliant light he used to be. Two years ago, he had lost his other half, his best friend, his brother, his twin.

"This is the bridesmaid dress." Hermione said with a small smile.

George almost choked. "You're kidding. Bloody hell, I always thought my sister had good fashion sense. Maybe I was wrong all those years."

Hermione smiled. "Me too."

!

Oliver opened his hazel eyes up to the sky as he stood in the stands, trying to enjoy himself at the Puddlemere quidditch stadium. This was his second most treasured place in the world, he felt most at home here.

"Aye Wood." Jeremy Print yelled, waving from the stands.

"Let's play one last game this season as a whole team." Trevor Reins yelled holding up two brooms. Behind him stood the rest of the team including the reserve.

Oliver's team won. James and Thompson high fived each other while they hooted. The others joined except Oliver who flew to the other side.

"My teammates are acting like underfed owls." Oliver made a face while Trevor and the others had a good laugh.

"You my boy will make an excellent captain, it's like you were destined to follow my footsteps."

"Way to make us all feel good Capt." Cody said.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get over it Cody." Trevor just shook his head.

Oliver laughed but stopped when he spotted the press. "What the bloody hell is the press here for?" Oliver growled eyeing the ant sized crew in distaste.

!

Hermione sat down with a long sigh. Oh god the bridesmaid dress was horrendous. Ginny really didn't expect her to wear that in front of the whole wizarding world to see did she? It was truly ungodly…U-G-L-Y.

When the door to the apartment slammed open. Hermione winced, the poor door had been slammed more this month than she could count with her fingers and toes.

"Oh my god Hermione I messed up really bad!" Ginny cried.

!

"What are you people doing here. The season's over and we already had a press conference." Oliver stared down the press, he was pretty infamous for how much he did not like the press, they drew too much attention away from what really mattered, from the game to frivolous gossip.

No one answered.

_"Mr. Wood how do you feel having an array of women in front of you?"_

_"Why does one of the most sought after bachelors in this world need to go on a show to find his one?"_

_"Mr. Wood is it true you are to appear on the Ultimate Bachelor 3?"_

All these questions were fired at Oliver at once. He caught bits and bits. Some kind of show, lots of women, Ultimate Bachelor. Oh hell they didn't! Oliver thought horrified. "James Palay, Cody Cormac, Jeremy Print!" Oliver thundered.

!

"Oh Hermione I didn't think I'd get picked. It was just to spite Harry, you know, but they actually picked me. And I signed a contract binding me so I can't marry anyone til I fulfill the contact or find someone better. But who's going to be better than Harry Potter's fiancé when I suddenly knew who."

Hermione listened that whole time and knew what she meant at the end. "Ginny NO. I can't, I'm not going on some stupid show with nineteen other women for one man. That goes against all my feminine pride."

"But Hermione, I'll do anything please. I'll even let you do your own makeup for the wedding. I know how much you hate it when someone messes with your makeup." Ginny said as Hermione made a face because Ginny tended to like to go overboard when it came to her.

Hermione thought about it for a second. Ginny was her best female friend, but Harry was her truest friend and this wedding meant the world to him, she couldn't be the one to ruin it. But maybe she could at least get something good out of this. "Ginny about the bridesmaid dresses..."


	3. Reluctance

Oliver was beyond angry, he was furious enough to hex his teammates into oblivion. James had tricked him into signing a contract to appear on The Ultimate Bachelor! Oliver in his right mind opted to refuse, but then he found there was a hex on the contract. If he didn't follow through his broom would burn into ashes before it got up in the air. So now he was standing in dress robes that the show had forced him into, waiting for the twenty "Lovely" ladies.

His nightmare come true! He did not have time for this!

!

Hermione looked around uncomfortably. She felt so out of place. There were nineteen other beautiful girls in the carriage with her, god this took her back to fourth year but instead of watching the carriage with the beautiful Beauxbaton girls she was in it.

Hermione was pretty sure she preferred being the spectator.

!

Oliver spotted the pure white carriage. He cursed his teammates one more time before he faced every guy's dream but his it felt like.

!

Hermione opened up her piece of paper that told her what order she would some out. 20. Of course she was last after all she was the most well known girl in the past decade.

Harry Potter's best friend. Of course they wanted to save her for last.

Hermione vowed to make sure Ginny paid her back. Hermione gave a heavy sigh. Her mind began to wonder who it was that was the bachelor not that she planned on staying...

!

Oliver had gone through five girls, which sounded wrong in all ways but he just didn't care anymore. Let's just say he wanted to get his broom and fly far far away. As the sixth approached, Oliver looked up. "Alicia Spinnet?"

"Captain?" Alicia said out of pure instinct.

Oliver thanked Merlin, at least he could have a decent conversation with one of these girls.

!

Hermione watched the girls chat idly. She didn't recognize anyone there. No wait that one blonde looked familiar. Where had Hermione seen her?

!

Oliver's cheeks hurt from fake smiling so much. Out of the ten girls he met, he only liked two. Maybe he could convince the producers to let him eliminate 18 so the show could end faster... it would certainly speed up the process and let him go back to the pitch rather quicker.

!

Oh my goodness Hermione knew exactly where she had seen the blonde from before. She had been on a cover of a magazine that Hermione had found when she was cleaning up Ron's room. Hermione fought the urge to laugh. This was almost too funny to be true.

!

Oliver rubbed his temple. Only one more to go. Thank goodness, he didn't know how much more he could take. He was beyond ready for this show to be over. But he was definitely not ready for the next contestant. On the other hand neither was she.

!

Hermione had to gather up her wits and skirt as she ascended the marble stairs, because of course she was the one in a long gown and heels, yet she was the one that had to walk up marble stairs, not the so called bachelor.

"Wait Hermione Granger?" Oliver asked bewildered.

Hermione blinked a couple of times. "Oliver Wood. You are the bachelor?" Hermione said breaking into a smile.

"Oh my god, Oliver do me a favor and please kick me out now. I didn't sign up for this Ginny needed my help and I'm perfectly fine with my single status." Hermione blurted out without care, thinking he could be her ticket out of there.

"I'm in the same boat my teammates got me to sign the contract by pretending it was a goodbye card for my last captain. Then they made up all this stuff about why it looked like a book." Oliver made a face, he should have known. "Now I can't believe I was fooled so easily. When I'm back they better watch out, I'm definitely not going to make the first few months fun." Oliver couldn't help but grin.

"So you're the Captain now for Puddlemere?"

"Um yes lass." Oliver said bashfully, not one to brag.

"Congrats." Hermione said hugging him.

"Um Ms. Granger, Mr. Wood we have to move on." A timid voice said out of nowhere because the two had taken longer than was scheduled.

Oliver looked at Hermione in his arms. He couldn't believe she was here but it was like she was heaven sent because she already knew him and she was... good, kind, smart, and someone he could call a friend.

Hermione couldn't believe that Oliver was it. She hadn't seen him for years not since the battle when he had walked into the Hall so solemnly, looking like as if he was holding back tears as he carried Colin Creevy's limp and lifeless body. Tears started to blur her vision. She couldn't cry but it was still too raw for her despite the two years.

"Mione are you?"

Hermione looked up to Oliver's face. "I'm fine."

But Oliver caught the single tear sliding down Hermione's face.

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I was thinking of Colin, you know he would've been a good photographer, everybody loved him despite how annoying he was with his camera." Hermione said with a small laugh that was nostalgic and a little bit bitter because so many lives had been cut too short.

Oliver faltered for a second. "Yes he would've been great. I would've requested him every time they wanted an interview."

Hermione gave a small laugh.

Oliver grabbed her arm. "Let's go face my worst nightmare."

"But I thought this is many guy's dream come true." Hermione tried to joke as she wiped her eyes, not caring about her makeup.

"Give me twenty brooms to pick from any day, twenty women though." Oliver shuddered.


	4. Hogwarts a History

There were very few times Oliver Wood took glee into doing exactly what people asked him not to do. He held the last rock, and looked at the last remaining 11 girls.

!

Hermione noted that for some of the girls Oliver had transformed the rock into personal items, like for Alicia Spinnet, he had transformed it into a quaffle. But then again she wasn't so sure if it was really for Alicia or if it was for him, to finally touch a quaffle again after 3 long hours of this, she thought almost laughingly.

Then for this other girl Geranium, he had given a pretty unorginal geranium. Hermione wasn't sure if the girl looked about ready to cry or throw herself at him. For the model he had given her a mirror.

That had made Hermione laugh really hard. In a way Hermione swore he might have done it for her because he gave her a wink as the girl walked away.

Since Hermione did sort of accidentally ask him if he read Play Wizard. Then she had to explain about finding Ron's secret magazine and seeing the girl in there wearing a mesh top and nothing else, preening herself in the mirror. Hermione noted that all ten girls held their breath waiting for the Oliver Wood to show the last object and showoff his own wizarding prowess. This show really was something else.

!

Oliver gave a bit of a quirked grin that made many of the girls swoon, before transforming the rock into a … BOOK. Not just any book though, but HOGWARTS A HISTORY.

Hermione stared at the object, book, whatever in disbelief. Girls around her started to cry while asking who the last girl was, some she was sure were jsut acting it up for the cameras... But everyone figured out pretty quickly who it was for when Oliver stared at Hermione with a way too innocent smile.

Oliver watched gleefully as Hermione Granger stormed down to him. Her eyes flashed fury. But to him it looked way too adorable to scare him at all. Oh yes this was definitely one of those times that Oliver was very happy to do exactly people had begged him not to do.

"You. You, you." Hermione sputtered at a loss for words.

Oliver just kept his angelic smile on, as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

She gave one last glare before snatching the book and walking as dignified as she could to the other side where the saved contestants were.

As soon as the cameras stopped rolling, all the ten girls about to be kicked off all started to cry, feeling the effects of rejection.

"Oh please." Hermione muttered. The last time she'd seen girls cry this hard for something pointless was when Viktor Krum had taken her to the Yule ball. Or maybe it was even when Roger Davies had told the press he was gay and proud to be so. Hermione recalled some girls in the produce market near her start to weep. Why was it always Quiditch players that caused girls to become blubbery messes? Even Ginny, since Harry was a quiditch player once upon a time. Hermione thought.

!

It was later that evening when Oliver had been given the east wing of the castle, while the ten girls had been all situated in the west wing.

He wondered if Hermione was still pissed at him. He had tried to talk to her before the stupid staff of the _Ultimate Bachelor_ began to separate him from the contestants.

But she had looked at him, hmphed and walked away reading Hogwarts a History.

That made Oliver smile. She hadn't changed that much in the past years. He remembered in his 7th year that rumor had it that she'd read the book at least four times already. And since she constantly had a copy with her and read it every chance she got, Oliver didn't doubt the rumor.


	5. Ginny's Long Lost Sister

Hermione glared at the book. "Are you really the Hermione Granger?" She looked up to see one of the girls. Geranium maybe.

"Of course she is, why else would Oliver Wood keep her? I mean just look at that atrocious hair." One of the girls remarked before walking away, shouldering Hermione a little as she passed.

Hermione touched her hair biting her lips.

"Keep walking you JELOUS HARPY!" Geranium yelled after her.

"You didn't have to but thank you and yes I am Hermione Granger." She sighed smiled sadly, she was rather used to the comments now.

"Of course I had to. Ugh hate those kinds of girls. So you want to be my roommate?"

Hermione blinked. "Uh yes, but I thought you were-"

"Going to ask about the war? Nah I've had enough of it. And I've heard through the grapevine that the boy who still lives is not going to be on the market much longer." Geranium shrugged.

"Thank you." Hermione said giving a smile, more than relieved than she wasn't going to be grilled on either subjects.

"Why are you thanking me? I haven't done anything. The asking you to room with me is completely selfish. Have you talked to some of the girls or been around them? I mean the one that got a mirror; I just saw her practicing puckering up in front of the mirror while moaning Ohhhliveeeeer." Geranium bemoaned.

Hermione laughed at her roommate's imitation. "Well I would love to be your roommate Geranium."

"Ugh please just call me Gerry. It's a more common boys name but anything is better than Geranium. I swear my mum must've been on something when she named me."

Hermione thought she reminded her a little of Ginny, the non engaged Ginny at least.

"Hey we better pick our room before all the good ones are taken." Gerry added as she started going up the stairs of the old Scottish castle.

"This place is gorgeous." Hermione murmured, looking around. Parts here and there reminded her so much of Hogwarts that she already fell in love with the ancient castle.

"Hey Hermione this room is really nice you want to check it out?" Gerry yelled from one of the rooms.

"Sure." She said still looking at the ceiling of the corridor, in awe and nostalgia.

"So how do we get our luggage?" Gerry asked looking around after Hermione had approved of the room.

Hermione looked around and spotted a piece of parchment on the bed closest to the window. She walked towards it and picked up said parchment. Then read it out loud.

"To claim a room, write your name on the whiteboard hanging by your door on the outside and while you are at dinner the PAID house elves will bring your luggage. Dress as you would in your own home. Do not forget that there are cameras everywhere except in your rooms. The competition is never ending and soon our viewers will get to choose the one character they want to keep. So let the games begin ladies. After all the prize is one of the most eligible bachelors in Europe, this castle...and much more." Hermione paused. "Wait this is Oliver Wood's castle?"

"How do you not know that? I mean it was all over Witch weekly and the entertainment section of the Daily Prophet." Gerry said as she checked around the room for closet space.

"I've never read Witch weekly unless Ginny leaves the magazine behind at the flat. Then I'll skim it when I have nothing out. As for the Prophet. I think that speaks for itself." Hermione made a face of half annoyance half disgust.

"Oh yeah I understand your sentiments. I mean I haven't gone through it but I know what happened..." Gerry trailed off. "So you want to know the gist of the story behind the castle?"

"Sure." Hermione said, thinking why the heck not.

"Well this is Oliver Wood's hometown you know?" Gerry began, peering at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh sheesh now you make me feel bad, they're right you really are anti fame and glam despite the fact that you're famous. I'm the reason why the press hounds you and Oliver Wood, because I buy those awfully gossipy magazines." Gerry sighed dreadfully feeling guilty.

"It's okay Gerry. Almost everyone reads those things. Even a lot of my friends and old classmates. There is just some kind of magnetism." Hermione tried to cajole. Merlin, Gerry was starting to really remind her of Ginny. If she had red hair, Hermione would've thought that she had found Ginny's long lost sister.

"Maybe but sorry." Gerry sighed once more before continuing on. "Anyway, two days after he became the starting keeper, there was an announcement that the old owner of this old castle was dying and these contractors wanted to buy it so that they could tear it down and make a plaza. An international plaza that would have the best fashions and a concert every week and stuff of the like...a huge attraction, really. But when Oliver heard, he quickly apparated to see the owner and offered exactly as much money as the contractors were offering. 2 million galleons! But the old man told Oliver that he would give it to him for free if he promised to restore the castle to its old glory along with some kids of his own to make the castle more lively. Since well the old owner didn't have any children of his own and the only one was his sister's child and he remembered Oliver as one of the kids that would come with his Mum to visit him long ago. I think he mustn't have like his nephew very much and not that I blame him. After a year and a half, Oliver had fixed up this castle, the nephew demanded that the castle belonged to him. Rightfully his inheritance blah blah. So for a whole year he fought Oliver for the castle." Gerry finished her rather in-depth story almost making Hermione want to clap.

"I remember that and Oliver kept the castle... well obviously since we're here." Hermione said thinking how stupid she sounded for pointing out the obvious.

"Yep, Oliver kept the castle of course since it was his money that went into renovating all this. Though I don't think that he ever meant for it to be used to house us girls." Geranium giggled at the thought.

Hermione joined her in laughter, remembering everything Oliver Wood had told her the few minutes they had in order to catch up. She sighed. Maybe she couldn't blame him too much for keeping her here in this living torture. But she probably would hex him with rigor if she had to room with one of the other girls except Alicia or Gerry. Then he would've been a dead man.


	6. Chapter 7

All the girls were being led by a beautiful female ghost. She looked to be in a sour mood as she led them to the dining room. It was a little awkward Hermione thought. She could've sworn that the ghost was glowering at them.

Oliver was sitting down at the head of the table for the first time. He never thought it was his place to sit before but the show's director had insisted. Oliver sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Oliver." A very soft feminine voice drifted towards him. Oliver looked up to see the resident ghost of the castle. Well the only ghost he knew of so far.

"Hullo Lady Felicia." Oliver smiled.

If it was possible for ghosts to blush this ghost would've. But Oliver took no notice of the female ghost as his eyes were fastened on the opening doors. It might've looked as if he was looking forward to seeing the girls but he really only wanted to see one. But maybe he could have a decent conversation with Alicia about quidditch. A smile made its way to his face subconsciously.

Hermione sighed as the large brass doors swung opened. Sighs resonated off the walls from the girls around her. There sitting at the head of the table was Oliver Wood leaning on the oak table with one hand partially in his hair and giving a smile that dubbed him one of the quidditch world's most handsome men. Hermione just rolled her eyes. For a guy that said that he didn't care for girls flaunting and fighting for him, he sure as hell seemed to know what made girls drool. But then again if she remembered correctly, he had been the same in the years of Hogwarts they had together. She remembered Lavender and Parvati sighing a lot and "accidentally" dropping their quills when he would pass. He would pick up their quills and hand them back to them unless he was mesmerized into a conversation about quidditch or was thinking of strategies. At those times he would step over them and a few times he had actually stepped on them not realizing it at all. That always made her inwardly smile.

Oliver sought for Hermione's eyes but she seemed to be out of it, somewhere far away. But then a small smile graced itself upon her. Oliver watched this enraptured. And many of the people watching all this were feeling awkward as if they were intruding on something private. Luckily most of the girls didn't notice.

Hermione felt cold all the sudden. She shivered at the feeling.

"And commercial." The director yelled. "Girls please sit down anywhere you would like for dinner. We'll start up again soon. Take five. We'll be live after that."

Oliver's eyes widened as the girls raced to the two seats right and left of were shoving and pulling.

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into?" Oliver murmered under his breath before cursing his teammates one more time.


	7. Chapter 8

Oliver was getting a major headache and he really wanted the night to be over soon. He ran a hand through his head before taking another long sip of his butterbeer. He looked at the other end of the table in longing.

Hermione talked happily with Gerry, Alicia, and Alicia's roommate. They were talking about one one of her favorite past times. Books well technically Jane Austen books.

"I think Mr. Knightly was so much better looking than Mr. Wentworth." Rianne argued against Gerry.

"But Mr. Wentworth had a so much better plot and had more romantic feelings to Anne than, Mr. Knightly to Emma."

"That's because Emma would avoid him."

"And Anne was told explicitly to ever be with him. Yet when she rejects him, he still loves her and vice versa."

"Oh bloody hell." Alicia murmured beside Hermione. "Are they ever going to shut up about that? They haven't changed the subject since we've sat down."

Hermione laughed. "You want me to do something?"

"Yes. Anything to make them stop."

"Ok." "Well I think Mr. Darcy is by far the most romantic of all the guys." She said loudly to the two girls.

"Of course he's in a whole nother league." Gerry agreed.

"Definitely." Rianne said.

"Thank you Hermione." Alicia whispered as she eyed the two content girls.

Oliver frowned as he heard Hermione 'gush' about this Darcy guy. Who the bloody hell was this Darcy guy anyway? Did he go to Hogwarts with them?

"Oh my gosh Oliver you're so cute when your sooooo serious." A girl gushed.

Oliver and the four at the other end of the table cringed.

Oliver wished that the food would just come already so that he could escape this torture. Before he could get a new butterbeer, a woman appeared beside him.

"Hullo."

The girl stammered as she stared at the famous quiddtch player's face. He did look as good in real life as he did in magazines. "Uh uh hi." She squeaked before clearing her throat. "These are for you. Can you ask the questions to all the girls? We want the viewers to…" The girl started to trail out as Oliver paid undivided attention to her.

"Yes?"

"Um uh the producer thought it would be nice for the audience to get to know the contestants and you."

"Of course I'll do it." Oliver smiled at the jittery girl.

"Ohh that poor girl." Alicia said. Hermione rested her chin on her palm and looked at the girl next to Oliver that looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Yeah, I hope she starts breathing soon. I'm not sure if the natural born charmer knows CPR. " Alicia let out one loud laugh that caused all eyes to fall on her. Alicia waved awkwardly. Hermione hid a laugh by covering her mouth with her palm.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Gerry asked peering at them.

"About how much a pureblood Oliver is and how we hope that girl starts breathing because we're sure Oliver does not know CPR." Alicia answered. It was Gerry and Rianne's turn to laugh.

But their time was quickly interrupted by a ghost popping up in the center. Gerry screamed causing Hermione and Alicia to jump in surprise while Rianne had fallen off her seat.

"Girls do not scream. It's just moi. Mon mon, the master has très beau women competing pour lui." The ghost that had popped his head from the table said.

"It's a it's a French ghost in the middle of Scotland." Gerry stated.

The three girls laughed at her.

"Bloody hell, you had me worried there for a second." Alicia said sitting back down.

"Non need to be effrayé de moi." The ghost smiled at them.

"Pardon?" Rianne asked.

"No need to be afraid of him." Hermione translated.

"Très bon. Êtes-vous à l'aise en français?"

"Pas vraiment mais assez."

"Hermione translate please." Gerry pleaded.

Hermione sighed. "He said very good and asked if I spoke French fluently. I said not really but enough."

"Yeah right. You sounded pretty fluent to me." Alicia snorted.

"I agree." Gerry said. Rianne nodded in agreement.

Hermione blushed.

"Should've known the Hogwarts bookworm would be fluent in more than one language." Oliver said smiling at her.

The six girls all turned to glare at her.

Hermione held her laughter. After seven years of Hogwarts with Harry and Ron she got very used to the glares. Now they just seemed comical to her.

"The more you glare or frown the more wrinkles you'll have." Gerry chimed.

Gasps went through the other end of the table as the girls touched their faces. One started rubbing her face while telling herself sorry.

Rianne started laughing causing the rest of them to.

"Moi still here dames." The ghost said.

"Dames?" Gerry exclaimed.

"Gerry it means ladies not dogs." Hermione explained quickly.

"Oh. Okay."

"I thinks moi has fallen dans l'amour."

"What?" Alicia mouthed to Hermione.

"He says thinks he's fallen in love with Hermione." Oliver said before Hermione could translate.

"Now that's surprising. Gryffindor's quidditch obsessed captain knows French." Hermione said laughter laced in her voice.

"I have my secrets. And Henry, shouldn't you be at the O' Connell's?"

"Thee nouveau bébé has chased me away and the beautés have attracted moi here."

"I see."

"Mr. Wood, ladies." A man suddenly apparated.

All eyes turned to him even the two ghosts.

"We must start our next portion which is when Oliver will ask you ladies questions and in turn that girl gets to ask him one question. This way the viewers get to know you all and him more."

"Oh fun." Hermione mumbled.

"Moi très excited to voyez vos réponses."

"He's excited to see-"

"Our answers?" Gerry asked.

"Yes Gerry. Maybe by the end of tonight Henry here will teach some French words."

"Ohhh cool. I've always wanted to learn. It is the most romantic language of all time."

"Moi starting to like vous tres much." Henry said looking at Gerry.

"Ack I don't know Hermione help!"


	8. Chapter 9

Finally here's the next chapter

R&R

* * *

"Uh contestant number um." Oliver paused looking around the table. He thanked god that there were name plates in front of each girl. He had no clue who most of them were except Alicia and Hermione. "Tatyana, do you think you would be a good role model for kids?"

Hermione coughed to hide a laugh that was just waiting to burst. Oh gods Oliver was really dense at times. Didn't he remember this was the same women from PlayWizard?

"Of courrrrse." She purred.

Gerry gagged beside Hermione.

"I think that I'm a good role model for kids everywhere because I want to show kids that you must use what you have to get through the world. If you look like you belong on a runway then do it. If it looks like you belong behind a librarian's desk…" She sneered the last part giving a quick glare towards the end of the table. "…then do that."

"Oh that b-"

"Gerry kids might be watching this show!" Alicia chastised. "But she is full of herself."

"Alicia I think she heard you." Hermione whispered.

They all turned and indeed the girl was glaring at all of them. Alicia gave a smirk. Then raised her hand.

"Ollie can I redirect that answer?"

"Alicia!"

"I'm taking that as a yes then. Well Taty. I can call you Taty right?" She paused but didn't really let the girl answer. "You're right kids should use what they have to have a good life. Not just get through it. But they shouldn't necessarily use their looks because I mean look at the person sitting next to me. The Hermione Granger. Sure she looks like the average girl right here next to us because guess what, we spend what an hour a day to do our hair, do our makeup, plan our outfits. But for what? A guy to notice us? To have an excuse to waste more galleons shopping? While Hermione spends a max amount of what 10-15 minutes to get ready. Then she uses those precious moments that we waste to help SAVE LIVES! Now isn't that a way to get guys to notice you? And not just that but when she does try, she's absolutely breathtaking. I mean Viktor Krum, was her date in her 4th year at Hogwarts for the Yule ball."

Hermione groaned. She did not want Alicia to bring up that year. Yeah she had gone on a date with Viktor Krum but she had also been accused of being a hussy. Had been hexed with pus filled hands for days and days. Sent hate mail pretty much every day and etc.

Oliver's jaw was about to drop. Wait when'd the bloody hell did that happen? Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger. Those two names went together like Snape and McGonagall.

Wait Alicia said her fourth year which was… Well Harry was in his third year when he graduated so a year later would be the year he got on the reserve team of Puddlemere. Oh well that explains why. He'd never really paid attention to newspapers except the quiditch section and especially when he was training nonstop he didn't even bother with that.

"So I heard it didn't even last a year." A girl retorted.

"What'd you expect? He was 18 she was 14. Jail bait anybody?" Rianne remarked in a mimic snooty way that the girl had said.

Oliver winced. Ah sheesh he was also four years older than Hermione.

"No it wasn't that, it's just that we were just friends." Hermione explained.

"Sure. He just hogged you on that dance floor all night because you two were just friends." Alicia nudged her.

Hermione blushed. She looked at Oliver desperately.

Oliver had never really been to read lips but he could see the desperation in Hermione's face.

"Yes well next question. Um." Oliver squinted. "Wendy, what are your favorite things to do when on a date?"

"I like to…"

Oliver sighed. These questions were really stupid. Honestly he wanted to know more about Hermione. He noticed that Wendy had stopped talking and everyone was looking at him except Hermione and Geranium. He held an inward groan.

"Rianne… wha- and Hermione. What is your ideal soul mate?"

Hermione gave Oliver the "look".

Oliver smiled innocently.

Hermione really didn't want to answer that and she didn't really think that she was even supposed to get that question at first.

"My ideal soul mate is someone who can cook a mean meal. He has to be devoted to me but not like as if he was under the Imperious curse but you know. Loving, sees only me even when I'm surrounded by models." Rianne answered.

Oliver nodded.

Everyone turned to look expectantly at Hermione.

"Well my ideal guy is someone… Kind, smart, understands me. Likes to just sit around and read a book with me. Has a good relationship with my family and friends. Good with kids and doesn't have to be a chef but can at least not burn everything he attempts. Someone that will trust me. Won't believe ever detail that the Daily Prophet makes about me having a rendezvous with this person or another."

Gerry clapped. "I second that, not that the Daily Prophet would ever write about me but still."

Hermione laughed and so did everybody else.

"Daisy, what's your-" Oliver read the cue card. Oh bloody hell. Did they really expect him to ask this? They were kidding right?

"Uh um. What is um your favorite Quiddtich team?"

Hermione arched a brow at him. From his body language and stuttering, she doubted that was the real question.

There was silence. Daisy had her eyes closed and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oh god she's outta here." Alicia whispered.

"You never know."

"I love Puddlememre of course!" Daisy squeaked.

"That was a nice save."

"See." Hermione teased.

"Remind me to never doubt the know it all." Alicia said to their two friends.

"Geranium, Hermione, what's your favorite thing about me?"

Hermione gave him a glare. If anything she bet this was originally Daisy's question.

Oliver leaned in really wanting to know the answer.

"I'm not a superficial person butt sorry it has to be your looks and accent. They both scream s- hot."

Hermione shook her head at Gerry. She ran a hand through her hair and gave a soft laugh. She definitely had to introduce Ginny to Gerry. They were like long lost sisters.

Alicia nudged Hermione reminding her that she also had to answer.

"I know." Hermione groaned. She threw her head back to stare at the ceiling. Then a bulb came on. Hermione turned to look at the expectant Quidditch player.

"My favorite thing about you is that one of your first few words was probably quidditch and you most likely learned to fly before you walked. And definitely your gravity defying love and devotion for quidditch." Hemione smiled cocking her head to the side.


	9. Chapter 10

I'm going to try to do one chapter for every week so I hope you'll stay tuned and review.

* * *

It had been four days since the first day they had come here. But there were still numerous glares went to Hermione each day. She figured if you could kill with a wish, she would've been dead many times over. But she took it all in stride. It wasn't much different than Hogwarts really.

Hermione and Rianne were currently baking a cake for Alicia's birthday. Meanwhile Gerry was showing Alicia around the village to keep her away.

" Mione how much sugar again?"

"Three cups." Hermione said while rigorously mixing her icing. It was an icing that her mother had taught her when she was 10. Since then they cooked it every year on her dad's birthday.

"Palay if you don't hit the target this time, the first game you'll sit and we'll let Zery play in your place." Oliver yelled. "And Print did I say you could take a break?" He hollered down at the beater who was currently taking a break from running the field.

Jeremy grunted. "No your holiness." He muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Corma-"

"I'm going, I'm going." Cody yelled before Oliver finished.

The whole reserve team, Thomas Maine, and the Doyle twins watched fascinated as their captain almost work their star Chaser and the two beaters to death.

"Bloody hell, I'm glad that I wasn't part of the prank." Thomas said before taking a large gulp of his energy drink.

"Yeah, totally. I thought he was trying to kill us when we were practicing." Danny said.

"Now we can see that he was actually going easy on us." His twin David finished.

"Ugh whatever you can call it going easy but it was still not fun." One of the reserve said stretching his neck.

"Hey Ollie boy which girl are you akin to?" James asked.

"Shut up Palay!" Jeremy yelled.

"Ohh I bet it's Hermione Granger right? Or maybe that brunette, Alice something." Cody said.

"Has to be Hermione Granger. I mean did you see the look those two were giving each other? I mean it was like they were having eye se-" James was interrupted by a bludger whizzing by him nearly knocking him over. "Hey!"

"What is James trying to do? Get himself killed?" Thomas said slapping his forehead at his idiotic teammate.

"And this is where Oliver goes to dinner with his mum on her birthday." Gerry gestured to the quaint restraint.

"Fascinating." Alicia said sarcastically.

"Ohh that's where Oliver got his first broom!" Gerry said dragging a reluctant Alicia behind her.

"Someone curse me." Alicia muttered.

The house elves were fidgeting while they watched the two girls clean the dishes.

"Rinny help misses?"

Hermione turned to look at the house elf. "Not it's okay Rinny. We've got it but when the cake is ready, will you help us take the cake out and decorate it?"

"Yes yes Rinny will." The house elf said bobbing enthusiastically.

"There you beautés are. I been looking for you belles everywhere." Henry said popping up from where the dishes were automatically washing themselves.

Hermione looked up from drying the dishes. "Hello Henry."

"Bonjour le bel."

Hermione blushed.

"Can you translate?"

"He said hello beautiful one." A male voice said.

"Master!" Rinny squealed.

"Hullo Rinny." Oliver said bending down to the house elf's level. "Shouldn't you be out with the others? Today is your day off."

"But Rinny wanted to help the misses bake a cake. Don't be mad." Rinny said looking down and taking the ends of her dress and swooshing it back and forth.

"Oh. Rinny I would never be mad. I just wanted to make sure you knew that you do have days off."

Hermione watched the scene in front of her mesmerized. This was the kind of treatment of house elves she had been aiming for since her third year.

Oliver stood up to his full height. "I'm guessing you two are the misses making a cake." He said walking towards Hermione until they stood less than a foot away.

Hermione had to crane her head up to look at him. "Yeah we're surprising Alicia for her birthday."

"It's her birthday?"

"Yeah it's her 20th."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Sure can you help me make some figurines? They're your favorite, Gryffindor players against the Slytherins. Also some balls and brooms." Hermione teased.

"Haha."

"Rinny can you help me with the laundry?" Rianne whisphered to the house elf.

Rinny nodded enthusiastically before quietly apparenting to the laundry room.

"I am not obsessed with quidditch."

"I beg a differ.

"Mon amis moi is still here." Henry said from the sink.

"Oh bonjour Henry."

"If moi didn't know better moi would say you two are like one of those sayings opposites attend non that's not right, amend. No not it either."

"Attract?"

"Oui le bel. You two are opposites that attract très much."

"We do not!" Hermione cried.

"You're kidding me!" Oliver yelled at the same time.

"Ohh look Alicia isn't that pretty?" Gerry gestured to the fountain in the plaza.

"Let me guess that is where Oliver used to play on as a kid."

"Actually I don't know… but we could ask the local people!" Gerry said before taking them to the nearest person.

"I was kidding!"

"So this is how you make a broom." Hermione showed her edible broom.

"Can't I just use a spell to copy it?" Oliver said grimacing

"No! It doesn't taste nearly as good!" She exclaimed appaled.

"Ugh."

"Where's Oliver Wood?" Tatyana asked.

Rianne turned around. "Oh it's you." Before turning back to her magazine.

"Hey don't ignore me." Tatyanna screeched.

"Well don't screech for Merlin's sake. Not everyone thinks your voice is like an angel's."

""You know you don't necessarily need to keep me on this show."

"Hm?" Oliver said looking up from his miniature quaffle.

"You don't have to keep me here."

"No but it's fun to tease you." Oliver said simply.

"Oliver Wood!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her miniature bludger at him.

Insterad of hitting him like Hermione had intentioned to, it fell into his mouth.

Oliver chewed it thoughtfully before swallowing. "Yum that's really good Lassie!" He said grinning. There were bits of white still in his teeth.

Hermione tried but she couldn't resist the laughter forcing it's way out.

Oliver soon found himself joining though he really didn't know why except that he thought that her laughter was contagious.


	10. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Alicia looked at the castle. She couldn't believe it but Gerry had managed to drag them in literally every square inch of the village and found some way to reference Oliver into each one of them. Now her feet were killing her and all she wanted to do was lie on her bed.

"Alicia we should go into the kitchen!" Gerry said dragging Alicia towards the kitchen.

"Ugh no, not now Gerry. My feet are killing m-"

"Surprise!"

"Mom, dad!"

* * *

"What are you sitting outside here for?"

"I like stars a lot. As a kid my dad used to take me on his broom and we would just hover up as far as we could and stare at them. We even gave them names."

"Oh. Like what names."

"Here sit down here." Oliver said patting the ground next to him. Hermione looked at him unsure. "What don't you trust little ole me?" Oliver said innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes but sat down beside him. "So what were the names?"

Oliver laughed. "See that star the one beside the moon."

"Um hm."

"My dad named it Ophelia, after my mum."

"Your mum has a pretty name." Hermione said also lying down.

Oliver laughed lightly. "Thanks. Do you want to know another?"

"Sure."

"See that one?"

"Which one."

"The brightest one in front of us."

"Um Ollie dear, there are many bright stars in front of us."

"Don't call me Ollie reminds me of my Aunt Regine." Oliver shuddered.

"Your aunt?"

"Yep. Ugh she comes to visit every September on her birthday. And each time she always gives me one big sloppy kiss on the cheek while asking. How's my little Ollie boy. Like as if I'm a baby. She still does it now and I'm 23!" Oliver said disgusted.

Hermione broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Hey I'm telling the truth."

"No it's not that I believe you. It's just a pretty funny image."

"Oh."

"So about that star?" Hermione asked as she stopped giggling.

"Yes. My favorite. Give me your hand."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously but gave him her hand. Oliver took her hand in his. He then swept their hands and pointed at a star.

"You see?"

"Um they're all the same to me?"

Oliver groaned before pulling Hermione to him.

"Whoa."

"Don't complain. I'm going to show you this star if it's the last thing I do."

"Oliver. You know if someone sees us they might think something inappropriate."

"Oh hush. Look where my fingers pointing at."

"Your finger? I think that's mine!"

"Minor details."

"Oliver." Hermione said laughing.

"Just look."

"I'm looking , I'm looking."

"Are you looking at the right one though?" Oliver teased.

"If you're pointing at the right one. Yes."

"Finally." Oliver playfully sighed.

"And it's name?"

"Her name is Estella."

Hermione blinked.

"Estella?" She said dumbfounded.

"Estella."

"Estella."

"Yes Hermione Estella."

Hermione started to laugh. "How (giggle) original (giggle)."

"Hey I was four when I named it. And had a lisp too so it sounded different."

"Uh huh."

As it was the two started to talk about their childhoods and time passed without either even realizing it.

Then there was a loud noise that sounded a lot like a grandfather clock.

"Oliver what's that?"

"The grand clock it only rings at midnight though. Sort of lame."

"Oh my god. Oliver it's ringing that means it's-" Hermione said getting up quickly.

"Midnight. Oh gods."

"How did time fly by so fast?" Hermione asked as the two walked back into the castle.

"We were having fun."

"We were weren't we?"

Oliver smiled at her. "I have to head to the other wing."

"I figured."

"So this is sayonara till tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Well then good night Hermione. " Oliver said bending down kissing Hermione's hand. He looked up. "Don't have a perverted dream of me now."

"Oliver!" Hermione exclaimed outraged.

Oliver walked away shaking from laughter.

Hermione rolled her eyes then turned to the banister to head to her and Gerry's room. But stopped a few steps up the stairs as she felt someone glaring coldly at her.

* * *

"I wonder what we're doing today." Rianne said as she put on her make up in Gerry and Hermione's room.

"Or better question what were our innocent bookworm and quidditch obsessed Oliver doing together last night? You two disappeared for a while." Alicia said wiggling her eyebrows.

"We did nothing!" Hermione replied quickly maybe a little too quickly because it only made her three friends look at her suspiciously.

"We just looked at the stars honest!"

"Then why are you blushing Mione?" Gerry asked.

Hermione covered her face with her hands. "Ugh you guys are making me blush not whatever you all imagined might have happened last night."

"Well I for one was imagining you two skinny dipping in the moat." Gerry said.

"What! Gerry!"

"All ladies please come to the main downstairs hall." A voice said.

"Where'd that come from?" Gerry asked looking around.

"Ger, we do use magic for more things than doing our hair." Alicia teased.

"Oh yeah."

"Hello." Oliver said smiling at the girls.

"Hi Oliver." One girl said dreamily.

Alicia made a face.

"Uh hi? Yes well… today we're having some kind of competition. And I'm supposed to tell you girls to change into comfortable, mobile clothes. So if you girls would change, I'll tell you what we're going to do."

Hermione and the girls stayed. They were already dressed in everyday clothes and comfortable shoes.

There were two other girls but they were in their own corner.

Oliver started to head toward Hermione and the group, he was stopped by a ghost appearing in front of him.

"Hello Lady Felicia."

"Good morning master."

"Lady Felicia please don't call me master. I'm your friend."

"But you are the master."

"Lady Felicia… Just call me Oliver please. I'm sorry but I have to talk to someone." Oliver said smiling at the ghost before heading to Hermione.

Hermione felt a glare that was similar to the one she had received last night. Looking at the people there she didn't see anyone looking at her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Oliver asked looking at her concerned.

"it's nothing."

"So what exactly do we have to do in this so called competition?"

"You'll find out when everybody else does Rianne. Which is not long from now." Oliver said eyeing the banister where several girls were coming down.

Oliver stared at the ten women in front of him. Most were dressed in jeans and a shirt but three were in clothes that looked like they were ready to hit a club.

"Are you sure you want to go like that?" Oliver asked one more time looking at the three women. They all stood like statues, just staring at him. "Yes well, um. Please stand in a straight line and someone will come around and you must pick a number out of the hat."

As Oliver finished, a young guy probably in his mid teens appeared with a top hat and started down the line.

"I got 1." Alicia said.

"I got 6." Gerry said

"2. What'd you get Mione?" Rianne asked.

"10." She answered.

"Does everybody have a number?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." The grils said.

"Well then. Kids you can come out now!" Oliver hollered.

30 children came running into the hall from the dining room. Each kid had on shorts and a shirt. Girls had pink shirts boys had blue shirts. Each though had a number 1-10.

"Oh Merlin help us all." Gerry said shocked.

Hermione and so did many others agreed with her.

* * *

Hope you all liked and don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 12

Hi

Here's the next chapter.

I'm leaving for new york tomorrow so I just wanted to post one more chapter before I left. Cause I'm not sure if I'll have internet when i'm there.

Hope you guys enjoy.

Read and Review :)

* * *

"Girls your numbers will tell you the three kids that you will be taking care of. The goal is to take care of them and entertain them anyway you can. You can take them somewhere or just whatever. By the end I will personally talk to the kids and then they will get to vote on who they think deserves to be saved."

Hermione watched as Oliver bent down to talk to the kids.

"Kids these girls, women have not all been around kids their whole lives. They don't always know how to… uh care for kids. So please go easy on them."

The kids nodded.

"But when we talk you can vent all you want. Believe me some of you may have to." Oliver whispered. Some of the kids giggled at the words.

Oliver stood up. "Girls I will tell you this. The woman that I will marry one day has to be able to care for kids. So I do take this very seriously and I hope you all will give these children a fun time. These children are only some of the orphans from the war two years ago."

Hermione blinked. One thought ran through her head. Teddy. She almost fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" Oliver yelled suddenly when he saw Hermione falter.

Rianne and Gerry made a move to grab Hermione before she could fall but Hermione leaned on Rianne to steady.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Oliver I'm fine." Hermione said looking at Oliver stopping him in his tracks.

Oliver still looked unsure. "Girls if you would put your numbers in front of you so that the kids can tell who they go to."

All the girls did as told and Oliver told the kids to go to their assigned person but instead all of them crowded around Hermione.

"Are you really Hermione Granger?" One of the boys asked.

"Yes." Hermione said bending down.

"So your engaged to The Harry Potter!" A girl exclaimed.

Hermione laughed. "No sweetheart. I'm his best friend. Actually I'm the maid of honor at his wedding to my friend Ginny."

"Oh." The girl said depressed.

"So then will you marry Mr. Wood?" A different boy asked.

Hermione, Oliver and just about everybody else was taken by surprise.

"You have to marry Mr. Oliver! We watch this show all the time but only because it's Mr. Oliver." A girl said.

"We wouldn't be allowed otherwise. All the ladies that work at the orphanage really like him. A lot. Whenever he comes to teach us quidditch they all start blushing and stuttering. They are obsessed with the show they imagine that their you all the time especially after last night." A boy added.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What!" One of the contestants screeched.

Gerry bent down too.

"Wait what happened last night?"

"We saw Mr. Oliver and Ms. Granger making the quidditch figurines and having a food fight!" A little girl said smiling showing a missing tooth.

"Yeah it was really funny when she threw the bludger at him." A boy said.

"My favorite was when she told him she had a crush with this Flint guy and he started choking." Another boy said.

Alicia joined them. She turned to look at Hermione giving her a arched eyebrow.

"I was just joking. I swear." Hermione said.

"I feel left out." Rianne said joining them.

"Hey did anything else interesting happen?" Gerry asked the kids.

"Yeah!" The same boy from before answered. "When Ms. Hermione was icing the cake he stared at her like this." Then the boy started to stare at Hermione… with a longing look.

Oliver listened to the kids in complete utter shock. Oh god there are cameras everywhere. He thought groaning.

Hermione was blushing like crazy. She turned to look at Oliver to see him blushing too. Then she turned back to the boy and looked at his shirt. It said 10.

"Um its ok you can stop staring now." Hermione said ruffling his hair.

"Okay!" The kid said going back to his cheery self. "I'm lucky I got you. Everybody else is going to be so jealous." The kid said clinging to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him.

"That's not fair." "I want to be with Ms. Hermione!" Several boys and girls said.

Another boy and a girl came to stand next to the boy. Hermione noticed that they also had number 10 shirts on.

"I guess I'll be taking care of you two too."

They both nodded.

A girl started to cry. Everybody turned to stare at her. "I'm with the ugly lady! I want to be with Ms. Hermione!" She said pointing to Taty who you could say was a little scary to a little girl. Taty was dressed in leopard print party dress that was one shouldered. She also had a lot of make up on like you see on the crazy fashion shows… and a pair of stiletto black knee high boots.

Taty looked outraged. "Excuse me? This is what they wear at London's hottest clubs!"

"Yeah well you look scary to a bunch of five, six, and seven year olds." Rianne said.

Taty flushed red.

Oliver knew that he was going to have to be the peace keeper here. "Kids I know you all want to be with Ms. Hermione but I need you guys to help me out please." All the kids turned to look at Oliver.

"Oh alright we'll go to the ugly lady." A boy said walking to Taty.

"You you br- Angel!" Taty changed her sentence before she could finish remembering the competition. Unfortunately the kid wasn't fooled.

"You are one mean lady. I don't like how you treat Ms. Hemione." The boy said looking up at her defiantly.

Hermione, Gerry, Rianne, and Alicia all shared a look before exploding into laughter.

Oliver stifled a laugh too by coughing. Tatyana looked about ready to explode.

"Yes well kids let's take Bruno's example and disperse to our person." Oliver said.

Eventually with much reluctance the kids all moved to stand by their caretakers for the day. Well one girl wouldn't. The crying girl wouldn't go to Taty.

Hermione bent down by the girl. She out her arms around the girls waist delicately. She pulled the girl into her arms. "Shh sweetie. It's okay. Tatyana's not really mean. She's just sometimes jealous and it makes her say mean things and do things she normally wouldn't do."

"But but…"

Hermione separated herself from the girl a little. She reminded her so much of Fleur and Bill's little girl Violet. She lightly lifted the little girl's chin.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Mya."

"That's a pretty name. How about this Mya? I'll promise to come visit one day and I'll even try to bring Harry Potter and Ron Weasley with me. I also bet Ginny, Neville, Luna and some of my other friends will join us."

"Really?" The girl brightened up.

"Yes of course."

"Okay. I'll try." The girl said softly.

"That's all you have to do."

* * *

"This is going to be weird having a floating camera following us all day." Gerry said staring at the camera suspended in the air.

"Yeah." Rianne said looking at the four cameras.

"So I guess we have to separate." Alicia said.

"I think so." Hermione said.

"So good luck girls." Rianne said.

"You too." Hermione said. All four hugged before taking their three children and going their separate ways.

* * *

Rianne was the only one to have all three girls. "Maria, Amy, and Frannie right?"

They nodded.

"So who wants to do what today?"

"Ice cream!" The three girls chimed together. Because the orphanage was not exactly filling with galleons they only had ice cream on the special holidays and when Oliver Wood would come with his team and bring ice cream and quidditch equipment to teach them. The kids would always want to go to ice cream parlors when a potential parent came to meet them.

* * *

"My name's Cammie, this is Jessica, and this is Tommy." One of the girls introduced.

Gerry had two girls and one boy that was so lovely it was a shame that he was a boy. He had the longest eye lashes Gerry had ever seen. His eyes were the ocean blue that she had only seen before on famous TV. stars in Hollywood. He was all in all the cutest boy she had ever set eyes on. In the muggle and magical world. She wanted to just scoop him up and spoil him rotten but refrained instead she decided to do one of her favorite hobbies in the world. Shopping.

* * *

"Tyson." One of the boys answered.

"Philip."

"Red."

"Are you really named Red?" Alicia asked.

The boy nodded.

"His real name's Redford." Phillip said clearing everything up.

"Oh I don't blame you." Alicia said ruffling Redford's hair. "So who likes quidditch?"

All three raised their hands.

"Excellent. We're going to visit a real professional quidditch team practice."

"Cool!" One of the boys said.

"What team?"

"The Westgate Winged Horses."

"Doesn't Roger Davies play on that team?"

"Yep."

"But how will we get in? Are you friends with someone important?"

"I'm the ex-girlfriend of one of the players and he owes me."

"Oh." All three boys said together.

* * *

"So first I want to know all your names." Hermione said.

"Tony." The curly haired blonde answered.

"Yulisa." The little girl said looking Hermione with doe eyes.

"I like your name alot Yulisa."

"Thank you." The girl smiled up.

"Oliver." The boy that had demonstrated how Oliver stared at her earlier said.

Hermione bit her lip to stop from laughing. It was too big of a coincidence.

"Do you guys have anything in mind or would you like me to surprise you guys?" Hermione asked them smiling, still trying to keep herself from laughing.

"The surprise!" The kids chirped together.

"Okay." Hermione said smiling. "First let me call someone to see if he wants to join us." Hermione said whipping out her cell phone.

"What's that?" Yulisa asked looking at her cell phone.

Hermione looked at her cell phone in confusion then remembered that they probably weren't familiar to the muggle contraption.

"It's a phone. I can call someone even when they are miles away." Hermione explained.

"You don't use owls?"

"No Yulis-" Hermione stopped though when the person on the other line finally answered.

"Hello Hermione? Is something wrong?" Harry said sounding worried from the other side.

"Hey Harry. Nothing's wrong but-"

"Are you really talking to The Harry Potter?" Tony said in amazement.

"Hermione was that a kid?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry. It's part of the competition. We have to take care of three kids all day. They're orphans from th-"

"Do you need anything? Can I help?" Harry said cutting her off.

Hermione playfully stuck out her tongue a little knowing that just mentioning that the kids were orphans would get to Harry.

"Well if you're not busy with wedding plans or work with the ministry I wanted to know if you could spare some time to help me take the kids to The Milky Way amusement park in Devon?"

"Sure I need a break from the wedding anyway. Especially since my fiance's maid of honor has suddenly become invalid. So she's been taking me to everything."

"Ah I'm sorry Harry."

"It's ok. So do you want to meet in there?"

"Yeah."

"How are you going to take the kids? We can't apparate with them."

"I'm going to call George to see if he can bring the flying car to transport us."

"Oh. That's a good idea. I would've never thought of that. I guess this is why they call you mine and Ron's brains aye?"

Hermione laughed from the other end. "I'll meet you there in an hour?"

"Ok. See you Hermione. Love you."

"Love you too Harry." Hermione said before hanging up.

"Sorry guys I just have to make one more call." Hermione apologized to the three kids.

"It's ok." Oliver said.

The other two nodded.

"Thanks guys." Hermione said.

A faint hello came from the other line.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Hello I can't hear anything? Hello?" Mr. Weasley said still faint.

"Mr. Weasley you have the phone upside down!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh." Came from the other line. "Hello Hermione. I'm sorry. I just forget which side is which all the time."

"It's ok Mr. Weasley. You bought one of the old dial phones. Everyone used to do it back then." _I think._ Hermione silently thought.

"Well that makes me feel less incompetent. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah. Could I talk to George? It's a Sunday so I assumed the shop wasn't open."

"It isn't. You caught us at a good time. George! Hermione needs you." Mr. Weasley hollered.

Hermione waited a few seconds. "Mione? Do you need something?"

"Yeah. Could you bring your car and drive me and my kids to an amusement park?"

"Hermione you were pregnant? I bloody didn't know that? How'd you hide it? None of us could've ever known." George said from the other line. _"What!" _An outraged voice said from the back ground that sounded much like Ron. _"Give me that!"_

"Hermione what the bloody hell-"

"I'm taking care of some kids for the show. They're orphans from the war." Hermione cut him off.

"Oh. Sorry Mione I'll give the phone back to George." Ron apologized.

Hermione rolled her eyes from the other side.

"So where do I pick you and the kids up?" George asked.

After telling George, Hermione walked up to the floating camera.

"We're going to a muggle theme park so I need you to make the camera invisible. It might freak some people if they see a floating camera following me."

After she said it the camera disappeared from view.

"What's a theme park?" Tony asked tugging on Hermione's hand.

* * *

It was 8 and Hermione was the last to come in. She held Oliver in her arms who was fast asleep. Behind came two surprises. Harry Potter was carrying a barely awake Tony and George was carrying the dead weight of Yulisa.

Some girls gasped in shock and delight. Frankly in the wizarding world they were two of the most wanted bachelors. Well Harry wouldn't be a bachelor very long but still. Harry had tons of money, was the head of communications in the Ministry of magic, and the greatest war hero of all time since he was baby. And George was the owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which made millions of Galleons each year, he wasn't considered a bad catch at all. Plus both guys looked simply drool worthy carrying the kids like they were.

"Did all the kids eat dinner?" Oliver asked.

Yeahs were echoed from the kids.

Oliver turned to look at Hermione.

"Yeah they ate at the park. Maybe a little too much thus their state right now."

Harry and George nodded.

"Oh well could you guys wake them up for a while they need to vote."

"We'll try." Hermione answered. "Oliver honey. You need to wake up." Hermione said stroking his hair.

"Mommy can I sleep more." Oliver mumbled before snuggling into Hermione's neck again.

Hermione's heart stopped. Her heart ached for the little boy that just stole her heart right then and there with those five words.

"Honey you have to wake." Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Okay okay." The boy said lifting his head a little but it quickly fell back down on Hermione's shoulders. Hermione laughed lightly. "Oliver there's ice cream."

Little Oliver's head shot up. "Ice cream!"

Just about everyone laughed even some of the girls that didn't exactly like Hermione so much.


	12. Chapter 13

I found a really good internet cafe!

Hope you all like.

Please review and read the bottom.

* * *

"Okay so can each group tell me how their day was?"

The kids nodded.

"Okay well let's start out with group one then move up."

"We had Alicia!" Philip cried.

"We liked her a lot. She took us to the Winged Horses practice. They were so cool." Tyson said.

Oliver faked being offended.

"You're cool too but it was so… awesome!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah and Alicia bought us all these hats that got signed by all the players. And even went to dinner with Roger Davies." Red added. "Alicia also bought us these hugo humongo ice cream sundae."

"It was so cool." Philip ended.

Oliver chuckled at the kids enthusiasm. He'd never doubted that the boys wouldn't have fun with Alicia

"Group two?" Oliver asked.

"Rianne took us to this ice cream parlor then she took us to this pottery place." Frannie said.

"Yeah it was so pretty and we got to paint pottery. I painted a tea cup." Amy added taking a tea cup out of her bag and showing Oliver a brightly colored tea cup.

"I got to paint a plate." Maria showed her plate that had a butterfly drawn on. "Rianne drew the butterfly but I painted it!"

Oliver smiled as all three proudly showed their pottery to their friends. "Next."

"We had Daisy." One of the girls said. "She was nice but a little…"

"Ditzy." A boy provided.

"Yeah." The girl answered. "But she was really nice. She took us to a park. She bought us ice cream and a ball to play with."

"While she sun bathed." The boy said dead panned.

"Yeah." The girl said weakly.

Oliver really didn't know what to say.

"Johnny what about Trista?"

"Trista was really nice and she took us to meet her friends. They took us to the beach. It was fun. We played with this friz thingy!" Johnny said smiling.

The other two in his group nodded.

Oliver smiled. It was good to hear that the kids had fun.

"We had Gerry." Came from a timid voice that belonged to none other than Tommy.

"She took us shopping!" Cammie cried. "She bought me and Jessy these really pretty dresses see?" She said presenting the dresses. "And then she also bought Tommy some clothes that fit him. Jeans and a t-shirt."

"She also bought us all brand new dress robes for when we might meet our potential parents." Jessica said smiling.

"I liked the toy store better." Tommy said a little more firm. "Gerry bought us all one toy we wanted from there and one really big one all three of us wanted. We got a plamic TV." Tommy beamed.

The kids that had at least one muggle parent made an awed sound. Then made a show to explain to their peers that it was called a plasma TV and what it did.

Oliver was impressed. He should've known that Gerry would've taken them shopping but the kids sounded like they had a lot of fun.

"We went to this Chinese place?" Cammie paused. "And it was really good."

* * *

"Girls come meet my friends." Hermione said dragging Rianne and Gerry to Harry and George. Alicia was already making small talk with them about none other than quiddtich. So it was taken upon by Hermione to introduce her two new friends to her oldest and truest friends.

"But but…" Rianne stuttered.

"Hermione that's like The Harry Potter." Gerry exclaimed.

"I know and he won't bite, I promise."

"Harry, George!"

* * *

"Group nine it's your turn."

"I don't like her." Mya said.

"She was really fake. She acted all sincere but she was really bad at it. I feel bad for the kid that ever has her as a mom." Bruno said.

"Yeah she paid some girls to take care of us while she went to this pub." Wendy said.

Oliver blanched. Well that was… not unexpected.

"Group ten?"

"We love Hermione, Harry, and George!" Yulisa said smiling. "They took us to this place. Hermione called it amazement park!"

"It was actually an amusement park but it was amazing. We went on these Huge um Harry called them roller coasters. But Yulisa only got to be on one though because she was too short for all the others so Hermione stayed behind with her while me and Oliver got to go with Harry and George."

"And Hermione bought us these really weird candies. She said that they are cotton candy. Wait I think I still have some." Little Oliver said before digging into his back pack. "Ta dah." Little Oliver said producing a large blue well bulb. "Everybody try some it's really good. Me and Tony got Blue and Yulisa got pink but George finished hers when she gave it to him."

Surely enough the cotton candy was passed around and each kid that tried it, had a delighted smile on.

"We also went golfing and I beat Tony and Oliver!" Yulisa said.

"And I beat Oliver!" tony exclaimed.

"That's because I had a fluke putter!"

"Yeah sure." Yulisa teased.

"Well I liked the candy apples and playing tag in the maze the best." Oliver said changing the subject.

Oliver smiled at the kids joyful expressions. But he had to admit that them falling in love with Hermione wasn't unexpected. He just knew she would be good with kids.

"Well I guess it's voting time."

* * *

"Hermione is it just me or does Gerry remind you of a certain fiancé of mine. Well at least when she was in her first year." Harry whispered to Hermione.

Hermione gave a short low laugh. "Well that's good that I'm not the only one that notices."

"Or have you noticed yet how George seems captivated by your other friend."

"Oh yeah."

"What are you two whispering about now?" George said coming up to them.

Hermione and Harry looked up. "Nothing." Hermione said smiling innocently.

Before George got to question them any further, Oliver came out with the thirty kids.

"I still can't believe our Ollie is doing this thing. Seems like he's changed a lot." George said somewhat sad.

"Actually Oliver got tricked by his teammates." Hermione said.

"Huh?" George said looking at her.

"It's part of his captain initiation prank. He signed a contract and if he didn't comply, every broom he attempted to fly on would burn to ashes for a year."

George started laughing and Harry had to stifle some of his chuckles.

"Guess he's still our quidditch obsessed Ollie." George said swinging an arm over Harry's shoulders.

* * *

"First I will tell you the two that will be saved tonight. Then the two that will go." Oliver said once all the girls were in a line in front of him, the kids hovering near their person.

"First will be the kids votes. The person the kids hopw to save is…"

"It has to be you Hermione." Gerry whispered.

"Yeah totally." Alicia agreed.

"I don't think so." Hermione said watching Oliver's face. He had a surprised look and he was looking straight at her.

"Gerry." Oliver finished.

It was silent. Then Hermione gave a loud cheer. Harry blew a loud but not deafening whistle. The kids started to cheer.

Hermione gave a gentle push to a paralyzed Gerry.

Oliver smiled as a dozen red tulips materialized. "I think the plasma TV won them over." Oliver said smiling.

"And the viewers pick is… Hermione."

* * *

The girls were once again gathered in Hermione and Gerry's room.

Hermione and Gerry were both putting their flowers into vases. While Alicia and Rianne lounged on Hermione's bed.

"So Alicia what's this I heard about you blackmailing your ex?" Rianne asked.

"Oh you guys heard." Alicia brushed it off.

"Don't brush it off. I want to know too." Gerry said.

"Well I want to know if our Rianne here has become smitten with a certain Weasley." Alicia said.

Rianne blushed bright red. "I'll tell you if you tell me." Rianne bargained.

"Well… sure. My ex boyfriend was Roger Davies."

"Uh huh." Gerry said.

"Well I was more of a decoy than a real girlfriend. After the Yule ball he sort of figured out that he didn't prefer girls. He preferred guys and well veelas or at least half veelas. So we became a couple to get his parents off his back until he could tell everyone. So he owed me. I really hadn't planned on taking up his offer but I figured those boys would like to meet the players of The Winged Horses."

"Ahhh." Hermione and the two said simultaneously. Alicia threw a pillow at Hermione and Rianne. She ran out before she could throw one at Gerry.

"I wanted to cry when the kids had to leave." Gerry said.

"Yeah me too. Have to admit it, those buggers were really growing on me." Alicia said.

" I really didn't want to let them go." Rianne added.

"Yeah. I feel heartbroken knowing those kids will have to go back to the orphanage." Hermione said. "Especially Oliver. I don't think anyone has ever tugged on my heartstrings like Oliver."

"Are you referring to The little one or the big one?" Alicia teased.

Hermione threw back the pillow Alicia had thrown at her.

"Ugh I'm exhausted. I'm headed to bed. Those kids wore me out today." Rianne said hugging Gerry and Hermione before heading to the door.

"Wait a second I fulfilled my side of the bargain! You have to do yours." Alicia cried jumping up.

"Hermione saw Rianne shaking slightly. It was from laughter.

"Good night you two." Hermione said laughing as she closed the door. She turned around and the first thing in her view was the flowers that Oliver had handed her. She started to walk up to them until she was a foot away from the ledge where they sat.

"Hermione you okay?" Gerry asked concerned as she saw her friend staring at the flowers lost in thought.

"Hmmm yeah. I'm fine. It's just." She paused "the flowers."

"They are gorgeous." Gerry said as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah. Do you know what they're called?" Hermione said. "Gerry…" Hermione turned around to say but Gerry was fast asleep. This was just another trait Gerry and Ginny seemed to share, the fact that once their head met a pillow, they were dead asleep. Only maybe a atomic bomb could wake them.

Hermione smiled before turning back around to look at the gorgeous pink and white flowers. But got the surprise of her life when Oliver Wood's face appeared in the window.

"Bloody hell! Oliver Wood you nearly scared me to death." Hermione fumed as she opened the window carefully.

"Sorry I never meant to scare you lass." Oliver said smiling.

"How'd you get out here?"

Oliver looked down. Hermione followed his gaze. They landed on the broom. Hermione wanted to slap her forehead. Of course what a stupid question.

"Do you need something Ollie dear." Hermione said in a sugary sweet voice then leaned over to pinch his cheeks.

Oliver scowled at her. It only caused Hermione to laugh at him. He was too cute sometimes. Wait did she just say Oliver Wood was too cute? Oh god. Hermione thought as she blushed.

Oliver leaned towards her to see that Hermione had stopped laughing and was blushing. It piqued his curiosity. "May I ask why your blushing?"

"Sure but if I answer… probably not."

Oliver chuckled. "Well then can I ask you to come fly with me tonight?"

"Welll…"

"No cameras I promise and I'll tell you the name of the flower if you do." Oliver propositioned.

Hermione bit her lip but then looked at Oliver's eager expression. "Ok."

Oliver smiled. "Go out the balcony. I'll fly there."

Hermione closed the window back up. She wouldn't admit it but she wanted to melt at Oliver's smile. She could feel her heart pounding faster as it appeared on his already gorgeous face. It was just criminal for a guy to be that breathtaking.

Hermione quickly pulled on a pair of black slacks and a green layered spaghetti strap tank.

She opened the balcony doors but not before looking at Gerry. Still fast asleep. Gerry would probably moan if she found out that she had slept through the whole thing.

* * *

Hermione was gripping onto the broom while leaning back into Oliver. From the position he could smell her shampoo. It smelled of pomegrantes. The most annoying fruit he had ever encountered bu the most enchanting smell. He just got a new favorite fruit. Oliver never wanted this night to end.

Hermione had ridden with Harry and Ron before but this was proabably the best time she had ever had. Then again she had never sat this close to them before either. Right now she was so comfortable and relaxed. The day was starting to catch up to her.

Oliver heard Hermione yawn. It was then he knew that the night was going to have to end. "I should probably let you go to bed."

Hermione tipped her chin up to look at him.

Because of the moon Hermione's eyes shined even more so and her lips became fuller.

Before Oliver could really think he gently pressed his lips on hers.

Hermione was shocked but quickly responded. The kiss was slow and oh so passionate. She had never been kissed like this ever before. It caused sparks to go off in her body. Eventually she had to pull back to breathe.

"We're here." Oliver said breathless as he reluctantly pulled away.

Hermione looked around. They were on her balcony. "How'd-"

"I am a professional quidditch player." Oliver said leaning his forehead on hers, their lips mere centimeters apart.

Hermione's mouthed formed an oh. Then it was Hermione this time that closed the gap between them.

The kiss this time was feverish. Hermione got a firm but soft grip of his locks while his hands wandered her back. Hermione had to pull slightly away as she couldn't breathe anymore. Meanwhile Oliver just started to kiss her neck.

Oliver loved how Hermione's soft skin felt underneath his lips. It could easily become addicting. But eventually he had to stop from the dire need for oxygen. He once again leaned his forehead on hers. This time both their eyes were closed and each had their arms wrapped around eachother.

"The flowers. Their name is Stargazer lillies." Oliver whispered.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter

Please Check out my profile I have a picture of the flowers. The name really is Stargazer lillies.

Well there's not many chapters left I will admit. So I wanted to ask if you all could help me pair Hermione's friends with someone.

Gerry and Alicia- who do you think they should be with?

James Palay (Star Chaser) Thomas Maine(Seeker)

Cody Cormac(Oliver's thorn of a beater) Jeremy Print (Beater, less annoying to Oiver)

The Doyle twins David and Danny.

Or anyone else you can think of.

I've already planned it so Rianne and George will be together though.

Please help me out.


	13. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Okay this is seriously freaking me out." Thomas Maine whispered to James Palay.

"Yeah really." Jeremy Print agreed.

"He's being much too" Danny began.

"Nice, pleasant, happy" David added.

"In other words not our freakishly strict"

"Serious dear ole Ollie."

"Bloody hell he's even laughing at Cody" Danny blinked in confusion.

"Instead of reprimanding him on goofing off." David finished just as equally confused.

"I hate it when you two do that." James said rubbing his neck from looking at one twin then the other.

Oliver didn't care that he was really freaking his teammates out, he was just so happy he could've yelled to the sky that he was falling for a certain famous female. But he restrained himself. It would not be so such a good idea, considering he still had the show to finish but it didn't matter. He already found out who he wanted to have that chance with and he unfortunately owed it all to an idiotic show. Plus the stupid press.

* * *

Hermione was listening to her iPod while she read her book. Just as Hermione was about ten pages until the end, a spoon hit her book. Hermione took off her ear phones just in time to hear a whizzing sound before silverware went flying towards her. Hermione ducked just in time before a fork pierced her. Hermione watched wide eyed as a butter knife was headed her way. "Immobulus." Hermione yelled as she whipped her wand out and froze all the flying silverware before another could come at her. All the silverware was suspended in mid air then they all fell making a loud thump.

Rianne, Gerry, and Alicia all came running in as they were in the kitchen when all the sudden, the drawer where all the silverware was opened up and silverware started to fly.

"Hermione, what happened?" Rianne asked as she got closer.

"I don't know." Hermione answered.

"Are you hurt?" Gerry asked as they all hugged Hermione.

"No I'm fine. Just took me by surprise one second I was reading, next a spoon hit my book and more silverware is flying towards me."

"Thank god this thing didn't get you." Alicia said as she picked up a large knife. It was as big as a butcher's knife.

"That's just frightening." Rianne said taking the words right out of Hermione's mouth.

"Oh my god this is like the second time something like this has happened. First was this morning when you got locked in the shower. Now flying silverware!" Gerry said freaking out.

* * *

"Wait so we get to be on the show judging the girls twice?!" James asked excited.

"Yes. And please don't make me regret it."

"Oh we won't Cappie." Cody said.

"Cormac!" Oliver yelled.

"Well this stinks that I can't join. My family's having a reunion. Ugh." Thomas said.

* * *

"Who do you think is trying to ax Hermione?" Gerry asked.

"I don't know. I mean Taty's gone." Rianne said.

"But she has minions." Alicia pointed out.

"Oh bloody hell. I highly doubt she's trying to kill me. Maybe it was just a fluke." Hermione reasoned.

"Well then let's eat lunch." Rianne said.

* * *

Three days went by before Hermione and Oliver had yet to see each other again. Though they did owl each other plenty of times and learned much about each other. Their likes and dislikes. What made the other tick. Hermione hated when people wrote in textbooks, Oliver hated when players cheated in quidditch.

Hermione had thought it was pretty funny. Here she used to hear all the jokes abut how Oliver would marry Quidditch if it was a girl. But once she thought about it they probably probably also thought that if Hogwarts a History was a guy she would marry it. The whole thing was a bit hysterical really. It was like they were a match in heaven sort of. When she had owled it to Oliver he almost cried from laughing so hard.

* * *

Hermione was still in the shower so Gerry threw the covers off and opened the door. She looked down and saw Rinny with a letter. "Hello Rinny."

"Hello Miss Gerry. Rinny here to deliver a letter for misses."

"Thank you Rinny."

"Welcome Miss Gerry."

Gerry gently closed the door. She opened the letter to read the contents.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom minutes later in a robe. "Hey what are you reading?" She asked as she dried her hair with the towel.

"The instructions for today's show. It says here to dress sporty." Gerry said.

"Dress sporty?" Hermione asked to be sure.

"Yeah, dress sporty."

"Hey did you guys get the letter?" Alicia asked barging in seconds later.

Hermione came down in a pair of old jean shorts, a aquamarine spaghetti strap shirt and a sleeveless white zip up jacket.

Gerry had on a pair of black shorts. A long yellow sports bra and a short sleeved black jacket.

Alicia and Rianne were dressed just as similarly with a jacket and shorts ensemble. Each had on a pair of sneakers. They all also had their hair in a high ponytail cutesy of Rianne.

"I don't know why I agreed with you guys to dress like this." Hermione muttered.

"Because we would've hidden your books so well you couldn't even _Accio _them." Alicia said.

"Plus look cute and a lot less trashy than some of the other girls here." Gerry whispered.

"Gerry!" Rianne and Hermione exclaimed.

"What! Look around."

Hermione looked around at some of the other girls. One of them, Daisy had on a bright pink sports bra and a pair of black volleyball shorts. Another girl had on a pair of leopard print shorts and a black stretch top that stopped just before her belly button. One girl had a pair of yoga pants and a tight white tee shirt with a visible red lace bra.

* * *

All the girls found themselves once again in the carriage though this time it was much less crowded as there were a lot less girls this time.

"What do you guys think is going on?" One of the girls, Trista asked.

"With Oliver. I bet you its quidditch. " Alicia answered.

And indeed it was as the girls discovered when they came out of the carriage to find themselves on the Puddlemere pitch. A foot away, Oliver Wood was standing there along with his teammates all with brooms and helmets in hand.

"Today we will be playing a calmer game of quidditch." Oliver said. "There will only be one bludger in the game. Each team will have four of us" Oliver pointed to him and his teammates. "On your team. You will pick from a hat that will determine which team you are on. Either team one or team two."

Once again Rinny came around with a top hat. Each girl picked either a number one or two from the hat.

Hermione, Alicia, and Rianne each had team two. Gerry had team one.

"Oh that's just bloody unfair!" Gerry cried.

Oliver and some of the guys smothered a laugh at Gerry's cry. "Once you have your number, put the number on any part of your clothing and press. It will magically show itself on your clothing. It only lasts an hour so do not worry about it ruining any clothing."

Hermione helped Gerry press her number into the back of her jacket and vice versa. So did Alicia and Rianne.

Daisy was unfortunately having a hard time finding a place to put her number.

Hermione after a few minutes took pity on her. "Daisy here, just take my jacket. We're on the same team anyway." She said taking off her jacket

Daisy stared speechless. "Thank you." She said before taking Hermione's white jacket and handing her the number.

"Your welcome." Hermione said.

Oliver was trying hard not to look at Hermione. He had seen the airing of the show. The camera captured him staring at her many times. Watching the show made him realize how fast he was starting to fall for Hermione Granger. It was almost frightening. And worst of all, other people were all watching it too and most probably noticed how attracted he was to Hermione Granger.

"Does everyone have a number?" Oliver asked.

All the girls said yes.

"The judges this time around will be my teammates. They will judge you based on your enthusiasm, and your sportsmanship. So don't worry if you can't really play. I just want you all to have fun and enjoy the game like I do. Quidditch is a big part of my life and I want the person that I end up with to understand and maybe even join in if it's possible." Oliver said trying his hardest not to look at Hermione.

Team one consisted of Oliver playing keeper, James as chaser, along with Gerry and Trista. Jeremy was a beater with Pru the only red headed Scot. Last was Nina whom was the seeker but also happened to be Taty's best friend.

Team two consisted of Rianne as Keeper, The Doyle twins and of course Alicia as chaser. Cody was beater along with Daisy, while Hermione was the seeker.

"Oh god I'm scared." Rianne muttered as she took the broom and helmet. Gerry did the same.

Alicia grabbed a broom but didn't bother with a helmet. "You guys will be fine." She insisted.

"Good luck Gerry." Hermione said hugging her nervous friend.

"Why aren't you grabbing a helmet?" Gerry asked just noticing.

"Cause as seeker you need to be able to move your head fast. But also I've had a little bit of practice when Harry, Ron, and the others dragged me into a game, when they were a player short." Hermione shrugged.

"Ugh I repeat so not fair. But hey I know were're not on the same team but if you can please kick Nina's butt. Hate her almost as much as I did Taty." Gerry said before heading to her team.

"The reserve team will be our referees so play fair but most of all have fun." Oliver said before everyone shot up in the air.

* * *

Hope you all like and don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

* * *

So far it was 30-20. Hermione's was team currently winning. Alicia and the Doyle twins worked like as if they'd played together forever and even Oliver was having a hard time blocking goals.

"Palay you are looking pretty bad right about now." Cody said laughing.

"Oh shut up Cormac." James yelled back.

Gerry was sitting on her broom a few feet away from Hermione. "Oh gosh I forgot how cute quidditch players were period."

"Gerry." Hermione said laughing at her friend.

"What I can check out boys like they check us out."

Hermione just shook her head.

"Gerry are you going to actually do anything or just chat up with our opponents." Nina sneered as she flew to them.

"Yeah like as if Taty was here you wouldn't be doing the same thing." Gerry rolled her eyes.

Nina glared at the two then flew away again. Gerry made a face at her as she went.

"ugh she's got a might long broom stuck up her a-"

"Ger- ry" Hermione said emphasizing the syllables.

"Her-mione." Gerry mimicked sticking out her tongue at her friend.

"Hey girls." Alicia said as she neared.

"Hi Alicia. You look like a pro out there with those twins." Hermione said.

"Definitely you look like you belong there. Me on the other hand. I keep dropping the darn quaffle. Thank goodness James Palay is on my team."

"I don't know Ger, I bet if he wasn't on your team you wouldn't drop it every time he gets near." Alicia teased.

Gerry turned bright red.

Hermione gave a little giggle.

"I should probably go help my team now though I'd say I'll probably do more damage than good." Gerry resigned at last.

Just as Gerry flew to where Trista and James were, a high pitched scream came from Daisy as she ducked the incoming bludger.

Alicia slapped her forehead at the girl. "Dear merlin, that girl needs to get some wit or something." She muttered before going.

Hermione grimaced as she felt bad for Daisy. The girl was as sweet as pie just a little on the ditzy side. And cared more about fashion than school.

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Hermione asked as she flew near the rings to where Rianne was.

"No." Rianne said. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "You do not know how terrifying it is to have a quaffle come at you at more than 10mph." She said gripping her broom tight.

"But you've done well."

"I only blocked one Hermione. Alicia and the Doyle twins are like saving graces. If the quaffle came at me more than three times I might've just died of heart attack at twenty-one."

"That would definitely be on the front page wouldn't it?" Hermione joked.

Rianne cracked a smile. "Yeah I can see the headline now. Tragedy: Bachelor Contestant dies of heart attack at the tender age of twenty."

"I'll try to catch the snitch as soon as I can Rianne."

"Thanks." She said weakly. "I can't imagine what a real quidditch game is. I mean I'm terrified now and the game has really been mellowed down for us. I mean we're talking like as if we aren't miles up in the air only being held up by a long stick."

Hermione smiled apologetically at her friend.

* * *

Hermione flew up high so that she could look at the surroundings and look for the snitch better as Harry had taught her. Scanning the areas thoroughly she didn't see it anywhere. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Almost jumped in surprise as she heard a strange buzzing near her ear. She opened her eyes just in time to see the snitch go flying past her.

* * *

"Just swing like this." Jeremy demonstrated. Pru nodded her head. "Okay the bludger's coming just swing with all your might."

Nina noticed Hermione chasing what looked like a snitch high into the air. She quickly started to chase her.

Pru hit the bludger but had unfortunately closed her eyes as she did so. The bludger went flying towards the two seekers!

"Cody get that bludger!" Jeremy yelled but it was too late. The bludger hit both girls' brooms spot on.

Hermione could feel the impact that the bludger made as it slammed into her broom. But without thinking she tried to catapult herself to where the snitch was, slipping off her broom in the process.

Nina was falling down fast as the bludger had hit her broom the hardest considering she was the first to be hit.

"Ohmigod!" Pru shrieked.

"Someone do something!" Gerry yelled. "What's that spell?"

"Aresto momentum!" Jeremy yelled as he pointed it at Nina. She stopped falling at such a fast rate. He was about to point it at Hermione too but Oliver had caught the girl in his arms.

Oliver gripped Hermione in his arms. "Lass?" He asked slightly patting her cheeks to get her conscious.

"Hey." Hermione said a bit hazy not sounding unlike Luna.

"Hey to you too." Oliver said relief evident in his voice.

"I caught the snitch see." Hermione said smiling as she opened her hand to show the snitch.

Oliver stared at the girl opened mouthed. "Who taught you how to play quidditch?"

"Harry and the Weasleys of course."

Oliver groaned. "Should've known, that was such a Harry Potter move."

Hermione just laughed.

* * *

"Hermione! You okay?" Gerry yelled running to them just as Oliver landed. "You scared me to death!" She wailed.

"Ger, I'm okay really."

"Oh my god Hermione, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you with the bludger." Pru said.

"It's fine girls. How's Nina?"

"Sounds like Malfoy that day he disrespected the hippogriff." Alicia said dryly.

"That bad?" Hermione winced.

"Her whining yes, her injury, she'll survive. It only hit her broom." Alicia said rolling her eyes. "Though she is complaining majorly about a certain person not catching her when she was falling. I think she might hate you even more now Mione."

"Oh brother." Hermione sighed.

"Oh and it might help Wood if you put her down, just saying." Alicia said raising her hands.

It was then that the both noticed that Hermione was indeed in Oliver's arms still. Both blushed asOliver let her down gently.

"We won thanks to you." Rianne said as she hugged Hermione. "But do not ever do that again. I might just die of a heart attack and you would feel guilty for the rest of your life."

Hermione laughed as she hugged her friend right back.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 16

The next chapter enjoy!

* * *

The next day after Quidditch:

All four girls were in Rianne and Alicia's room. Gerry was icing her slightly bruised arm. Rianne was writing a letter to someone that she wouldn't tell the girls but they suspected it was a certain Weasley. And Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet furiously.

"Oh my god these people are awful still." Hermione muttered. The paper was contradicting the show and at the same time bad mouthing her once again. They were saying things like how the show was slandering all the other girls and trying to make her look better than the rest just because she was Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's Ex-flame and best friend.

"It's rubbish, I mean the show can't slander some of the girls any more than they slander themselves." Alicia said.

"They're stupid they just hate you Hermione because you are not the kind of girl that helps their sales. You were the one once that told the Quibbler that you thought the Prophet was 65% rubbish and that maybe 5% had actual useful information. Their sales went down by around 8% after that."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Hermione grimaced.

"Go Rianne something Hermione Granger doesn't know, alert the news." Gerry joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes while her other two friends laughed.

"Oh I'm so excited for this evening."Rianne gushed.

"I know right, hot quidditch players and us in breathtaking dresses!" Gerry exclaimed.

"Ugh." Both Hermione and Alicia groaned.

"Oh don't be spoil sports." Gerry reprimanded.

"I like to dress up every once in a while but not today, I'm just exhausted." Alicia mumbled before falling backwards to her bed.

"I love to dress up." Gerry said.

"We know." All three girls chimed.

"So who do you think the guys will vote for MVP?" Rianne joked.

"I don't know tossup between Hermione and Alicia." Gerry said.

"I don't know Pru had a mighty good swing." Hermione joked.

"Totally, she just needs to work on her aim though." Alicia replied.

"Yes." Hermione said laughing.

"Oh my god we only have two hours to get ready!" Gerry suddenly yelled. "Ack that's not enough time."

Rianne and Hermione shared a look.

"Relax Ger." Alicia said. "It's plenty of time."

* * *

Oliver was with all of his teammates old and new along with some of their significant other. The clock struck six and automatically every person turned to the staircase where the females were. All eight women were on the staircases.

Rianne was at the very front. She was glowing in her strapless purple dress. It stopped just below her knees. She wore a pair of brown open toed kitty heels and her chin length blonde hair was straightened framing her face beautifully.

Second was Alicia. She had on a pure black dress. It was simple but sexy which practically defined her. Her curly brown hair was in a high pony tail and she wore a pair of killer black stilettos.

After her was Hermione. Her curls were slightly tamed as the sides were held back with a silver and pink crystal encrusted barrette. She wore a classic pink and black dress that showed her figure. She looked both innocent and sexy. Oliver felt his breath hitch as he stared at her.

Fourth was Gerry. She looked beyond gorgeous in a animal print halter dress. The color of the dress brought out her eyes even more. Her long hair was down and slightly waved in the way that you saw celebrities wear.

Pru, Daisy, then Trista, and last of all was Nina.

Some of the guys on the team whistled appreciatively. Cody and James slapped Oliver on the back breaking his gaze on Hermione.

Alicia rolled her eyes as she nudged Hermione. "Oliver was so ogling you." She whispered.

* * *

"So what's this competition Ollie?" Alicia asked as all the girls came to stand in a straight line as they had done before.

Oliver sighed at the nickname. "First of all I just wanted to say all of you lasses look beautiful." Daisy, Trista, and Nina all sighed at his accent.

"Even I'm not that bad." Gerry whispered.

"I know gag me." Alicia agreed. Hermione tried not to laugh but standing between the two, it was really hard so Hermione just smiled even wider.

"'Tonight is to have fun and mingle then after dinner though is unfortunately the elimination. But please have fun tonight. Mingle, eat, dance. And these are my teammates, some that you guys met yesterday some that are retired and their companions. I just ask you to get to know them because they are a major part of my life and the person I end up with needs to be able to at least tolerate them."

"Hey!" Cody yelled offended.

"And my example is…" Oliver said dryly giving an apologetic smile.

This time all four girls cracked a laugh along with most of the guests.

* * *

"Hey girls." Came a chorus of two twins.

Alicia and Hermione whirled. "David, Danny!" They both exclaimed.

They each took turns hugging one another.

"You both look great." They said together.

"Thanks." Alicia laughed. Hermione just smiled.

"Hey we want to introduce you two" David began.

"To a couple of people." Danny finished.

Hermione and Alicia shared a look. Then looked around for Rianne and Gerry and found that Gerry was dancing with James Palay. They both shared a knowing look. Rianne was conversing with Pru and Cody by the refreshment table. "Ok." They said together.

"Hey coach old captain, here's our two stars from yesterday." They said together as they approached two couples.

"You two just call me Trevor. I feel old enough without you two calling me old." Trevor Reins sighed.

The other man and Trevor's wife laughed.

"So you two must be Hermione Granger and Alicia Spinnet." The other man said.

"Yes." Alicia answered.

"I've heard so much about you two from all my players. I watched the show yesterday so I understand why they are so keen on you two. You young lady have a mighty good aim. I would've never taken you to not be on a professional team." He said looking at Alicia.

"I played at Hogwarts sir. Oliver was actually my captain back then too."

The man smiled. "Oh yes, I do remember you now. It was you three girls, the twin red heads, and Harry Potter."

"Yes." Alicia smiled.

"And you young lady are one brave girl. When I saw you fall I almost had a heart attack watching. But I have to say that I was very impressed." He smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you sir."

"Oh yes I should probably introduce myself. My name's Whit Jimey. But most just call me coach." He joked.

"Trevor Reins."

"I'm his wife Chrissy Reins." The petite blonde said.

"And I'm the Coach's wife." A plump but attractive women said. "Oh I'm sorry but I see my friend, it was great meeting you girls." She said then gave each girl a smile.

Alicia and Hermione shook both guys hands and the Coach's wife but Mrs. Reins pulled them both into a hug.

"Let's go and leave the men to frolic or whatever they do." Mrs. Reins said before ushering the two girls to a table.

* * *

Oliver was talking to Rianne, Pru, Henry the French ghost, and Cody when from the corner of his eye he saw Alicia go on the dance floor with Danny joining Gerry and James. Then saw Hermione sitting down at a table with Chrissy Reins.

"Sorry excuse me guys." He said to the group.

* * *

"As the captain's spouse I had the team at our house at least once a week sometimes even four times a week. The one that ends up with Oliver will most likely have to go through the same thing so I want to tell you this. Take charge, don't let any of them take advantage of you. Once you do, they will respect you and listen to the things you say. "

"Oh." Hermione blushed.

"Well I have a feeling you'll be the next one so I just wanted to warn you, and looky here, Ollie's coming this way. It was lovely to meet you. I'm just going to drag my husband to the dance floor now."

The two smiled at each other before the elder left.

"Do you want to dance?" Oliver asked as he came up.

* * *

"So what were you and Chrissy talking about?"

"Nothing." Hermione smiled.

"I don't believe you." Oliver said suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter, still not telling you." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Oliver sighed before giving her a twirl as they joined their other friends on the dance floor. Which now included Rianne dancing with Henry. Hermione and Oliver shared a chuckle as the two awkwardly danced since Henry was well... a ghost.

"You look gorgeous tonight Mione." Oliver whispered, his accent even more accentuated than ever. Hermione felt a shiver go through her body.

"You look gorgeous too."

Oliver made a face.

Hermione laughed.

Oliver dipped her suddenly and their lips were mere inches apart. "I…"

Oliver didn't get to finish his sentence because someone tapped his shoulder. They both craned their heads. It was Nina.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to dance Oliver?"

"N-"

"Sure he will." Hermione interrupted.

Oliver turned to look at her sharply. He had a puzzled look on. Hermione smiled.

"I shouldn't hog you all night Oliver. People might start to resent me."

Oliver gave Hermione a short pout. Hermione laughed at his puppy dog look.

"I would love to dance." He said giving his arm to Nina.

As Hermione walked by, Nina gave her a triumphant look. Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Hermione!" Rianne yelled.

Hermione felt herself be shoved then heard a crash.

"Immobulous!" Hermione shrieked as she watched the chandelier fall.

Oliver pulled himself away from Nina.

From the side Gerry screamed as she saw the chandelier fall on her friend's legs.

Everyone in the vicinity rushed forward to Rianne.

"Rinny call St. Mungo's please." Oliver yelled.

Hermione moved the chandelier to the side and put it down before checking her friend out.

"Oh thank god Hermione you stopped it before the frame hit her." Alicia let out a relieved breath.

"But the glass." Hermione said in shock.

Hermione had thankfully immobilized it before the whole chandelier fell on Rianne but glass had gotten into her friend's leg.

"It's okay Hermione." Rianne said or more like whispered. "It could've been much worse."

"Let me help then. Rianne this might hurt a bit but I'm gonna try to get the big pieces of glass out of your leg." Hermione looked sadly at her friend.

"Okay."

* * *

The party had dispersed as healers from St. Mungo's came. Most of the guests had left except the guys on the starting team.

"Move, move." The healer yelled as she made her way to Rianne.

Hermione and the rest moved out of the way as the Healer came to them along with two males and a stretcher.

"Oh dear what happened here?"

* * *

The whole party waited in the waiting rooms of St. Mungo's. When the healer came out Hermione, Gerry, Alicia, and Oliver stood up.

"Who's the one that bandaged Ms. Kimball?"

"Me." Hermione said as she approached the Healer.

The Healer looked Hermione up then down. "Well I have to say, you did a bloody good job. Have you ever considered a job as a Healer?"

"Yes I've thought of it."

"Well you should take the test soon young lady, you would be a good addition to the team. Here's my card if you need reference. And back to your friend. She's okay. She hasn't lost much blood luckily thanks to your quick thinking and getting the major glass out and bandaging the legs. But she may have to stay a couple of days however. We must check once more to make sure no glass is left over and to make sure no major veins or arteries were severed."

Most of the people in the room gave a sigh of relief. Jeremy, the twins, and Cody all patted Hermione's back as they were within range. Gerry and Alicia hugged her making a sandwich.

"We normally don't allow visitors that aren't family but she's not in critical condition and is asking specifically for four of you. It'll only be for a little while though so be warned. Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger, Alicia Spinnet, and Gerry Fyen."

A lot of the boys in the room turned to look at the girls. "Gerry Fyen?" Danny and David said.

"Wait do you happen to be Greg Fyen's daughter?" Cody asked gob smacked.

"Yes." Gerry said turning red.

"Wait that makes you the daughter of the maker of the Firebolt!" James yelled.

"Yes." Gerry squeaked.

"No wonder you like Quidditch players. You grew up around them!" Alicia cried.

Hermione and Gerry giggled. "That does explain a lot." Hermione said.

* * *

"Rianne." Gerry cried as they entered the room.

Before Rianne could react, all three of her friends hugged her all at once. "Hey guys." She said smiling.

"How's the pain?" Oliver asked concerned as he sat took one of the seats and dragged it close to the bed.

"Feels like as if I've been hit by a freight train."

Oliver grimaced. "Know what you're talking about."

Rianne laughed. "I bet those bludgers don't look like marshmallows."

All three girls spread themselves around the bed.

"Well I can only talk to you guys for ten minutes so…" Rianne paused as she turned to look at Oliver. "I want you to eliminate me from this competition. Tell the producers that I can't come back, tell the viewers I can't also. You would have to get rid of me eventually since we all know who's gonna be the last one standing."

Alicia and Gerry nudged Hermione while Oliver's face flushed.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, please just do me this favor."

"Of course."

"Graet." She smiled. "Now shoo, it's girl time."

"Wait what?" Oliver barely finished his sentence before Gerry and Alicia pushed him out and shut the door behind him and closed the blinds.

"Is there something wrong Rianne?" Hermione asked concerned.

"That chandelier, Hermione, it was headed straight at you. I think someone's trying to kill you. I mean the shower incident , then the flying silver ware. Now the chandelier. I want to be eliminated because I want to watch all the past episodes so that I can figure out who is trying to kill Hermione. I also want to research and if I was at the house I wouldn't be much use. I'd be bedridden and I couldn't have all the resources I'd have here." Rianne paused.

"I wasn't sure if you guys wanted to talk to Oliver about it, but soon we will have to."

* * *

Well folks this is how and why Gerry bought the plasma TV for the kids.

Next chapter will involve some of the kids so hope you all stay tuned.

Please review.

If you want to check out the dresses, they're on my profile!


	16. Chapter 17

The next chapter. Enjoy!

Thank you for all my reviews love you all and hope you will keep all keep reading.

* * *

Oliver and the Puddlemere team stood at the gate of the kids' orphanage for less than a minute before they were all bombarded by kids.

"Hey guys." Oliver said bending down to pick up two of the kids.

"We didn't know for sure if you were coming to visit us this time." Amy said hugging Jeremy's leg.

"Of course we would come and visit our favorite brats. We always do every month no matter what." James said swinging Tommy around.

"We're not brats!" Both Oliver and Bruno yelled simultaneously.

"Nah you two are just short." Thomas said ruffling both their heads.

"I'll grow up to be taller than you and I'll marry Miss. Hermione." Oliver said defiantly.

All the guys turned to look at the kid and gave a laugh.

"Looks like you've…"

"Got competition." David and Danny said laughing as they each took a boy.

"Who wants to go flying?" Cody asked.

"Me!" All the kids yelled.

* * *

Hermione was writing owls to all her friends when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey we're going to visit Rianne, you want to go?" Alicia asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Hermione teased as she looked at her friend.

Alicia laughed.

"Just give me a minute to finish my letter to Harry."

"Aye aye." Alicia said as she sat on Hermione's bed and waited.

* * *

"Hey Rianne." Hermione and Gerry said as they entered Rianne's room just in time to see George Weasley sitting in a seat beside the bed.

"Oh we'll wait outside." Alicia said.

"Wait no I'm just leaving." George said standing up abruptly.

"No, no don't let us disturb you. We have all day." Hermione said as she closed the door behind them.

"Ohmigod!" Gerry exclaimed when they all left the room.

"I know!" Alicia giggled.

* * *

" That's not how you string those!" Yulisa said as she watched one of the players fail miserablty at putting the string through the macaroni.

"Really that's…" Danny said.

"…Just sad Cody." David finshed.

"It's only macaroni." Jeremy said laughing as he watched his team mate get reprimanded by a seven year old and instructed on how to make macaroni jewelry.

* * *

Hermione gave George a hug and a wink as he came out. He wouldn't meet her eyes however.

"Ohmigod, Rianne!" Gerry exclaimed loudly as the three bounded into the room.

"I think there's something you're not telling us." Alicia said giving a smirk.

"You guys." Rianne said embarrassed. "He was just in the neighborhood and…"

"…And he just stopped at a flower shop because it was around?" Hermione asked as she pointed to sunflowers that hadn't been there yesterday.

Rianne blushed. "Um uh."

All four girls bursted inot giggles.

"You are so spilling though. Sooner or later." Gerry said.

* * *

Oliver and the team had spent close to two hours with the kids and soon they would have to leave.

"Mr. Oliver, can you give this to Miss Rianne it's from Amy, Maria and me." Frannie asked shyly as she tugged on Oliver's quidditch robes.

Oliver bent down. "Of course Frannie."

"Wait, wait, can you give this to Miss Hermione?" Oliver yelled running up to them.

Oliver turned to see the blonde, green eyed boy that had his given name. In the boy's tiny hands were a letter and a rose without a stem.

"I didn't know how to pick the thorns off so I just cut the whole stem. Do you think she will like?"

"I think she will love it." Oliver said softly.

The boy smiled brightly. "If I have to I guess I can let you marry Miss Hermione as long as you love her. Well until I'm older." He said hugging him then ran off to his friends.

* * *

"I can't believe that Nina was voted as the people's favorite! And poor Trista!" Gerry yelled when they got to the subject of last night's prerecorded eliminations.

"Well I for one think the main reason why she was voted was because people love drama and are just itching for a cat fight between Mione and Nina. If Nina was eliminated so soon the dramatics would be over." Alicia said.

"I never thought it that way, but ohmigod that could be so true." Gerry said.

"Well technically it was meant for Rianne but since she can't participate it went to Nina." Hermione stated.

"I still can't believe they voted for me though. I was horrible and James even slowed the pitch on purpose for me."

"Rianne you so deserved it." Hermione assured. "You were the most frightened of all of us and you still did well."

"I don't know but at least Hermione you won the team's vote."

"Not that she shouldn't she risked her neck literally for a truffle size ball." Alicia snorted.

"You better not ever say that in front of Oliver." Rianne said laughing.

"I know really he would most likely go on a rampage." Hermione said laughing.

"What should I not hear and why would I be on a rampage?" A familiar Scottish accent echoed through the room.

All the girls turned to look at the door to see Oliver Wood in his quidditsh robes.

"Hey." Hermione said smiling brightly at him.

"Hello lass." Oliver said smiling back eyes only for Hermione.

"Hi to you too Oliver." Alicia joked.

Oliver blushed realizing what he did. "Sorry girls."

"No problem." All three chorused.

"Well I've come baring letters and gifts." Oliver said.

"This here is for you from Red." Oliver said handing Alicia a macaroni necklace. "They had arts and crafts today and Red made this for you."

Alicia looked at the macaroni necklace that was an array of Purple and red noodles. She gripped it in her hands for a second then put it on. "I'll wear it always."

All three girls gushed over the necklace. Oliver just stood there shaking his head while laughing slightly.

"This is for you Rianne from Amy, Frannie, and Maria." Oliver said handing Rianne a letter.

Rianne read the letter, tears leaking from her eyes. Then looked at the picture that came with the letter. All four people around her looked concerned. Rianne wiped a tear away. "It's fine guys." Rianne assured. "The girls, apparently a couple that can't have children are adopting all three of them and that it will be final in a couple of weeks."

"Ohmigod, that's amazing." Gerry said.

"Yeah. Look here's they all are." Rianne said giving the picture to them.

In the picture was the three girls that Rianne took care of and a nice looking middle aged couple hugging the three girls between them two.

"Oh I'm so glad." Hermione said leaning into Alicia.

"This is for you Gerry, from Tommy." Oliver said handing Gerry a drawing.

Gerry looked at the drawing. It had a picture of two people on it. One looked to be a women another was a young boy. On it was scribbled in pretty neat handwriting 'To Miss Gerry the prettiest leady I have ever met. Tommy'

Gerry stuck out her bottom lip and looked as if she was ready to cry.

"And this is for you from Oliver and Yulisa."

Oliver handed Hermione a pink and green macaroni bracelet, a letter, and a rose without the stem.

* * *

Hermione fingered the rose as she looked up at the sky. Bright stars were scattered throughout the sky. It was beautiful with the combination of the full moon.

"Ger, I'm going to the balcony." Hermione yelled placing the rose on her nightstand.

"Okay." Gerry yelled from the bathroom.

Hermione stared at the sky trying to find Oliver's star Estrella. It was such a beautiful night, Hermione couldn't help but sigh and lean on the balcony.

The balcony suddenly gave in and collapsed causing Hermione to fall over even though just a few weeks ago it handled her whole weight.

Gerry got out of the shower about fifteen minutes late and noticed that Hermione wasn't in bed yet. Then remembered Hermione saying she was going out the balcony.

Gerry's eyes widened as she saw part of the balcony was missing. Then screamed when she saw her friend's body laying with the heap of rubble on the ground.

* * *

First Cliff hanger in the story!

Review please


	17. Chapter 18

This is a bit of a short filler just to keep the story going smoothly.

* * *

Oliver paced back and forth in Gerry and Hermione's room.

"Oliver Wood please stop pacing it won't help Hermione a bit but it is driving me to throw something at you." Alicia said.

"Sorry." He muttered. "But…"

"The Healer says she's fine. She had put a protection spell on herself to help the fall. She's just sustained some bruises and minor injuries. Nothing horrible that she has to be even sent to St. Mungo's." Gerry said softly.

Oliver sighed then conjured a chair to place it beside Hermione's. "Yeah I know but I don't know how that happened. Just a little over a week ago she stepped on the railing and it never budged at all." Oliver said taking Hermione's limp hand.

"Wait what?" Alicia asked trying to process what Oliver said. "What do you mean by that she stepped on the rail before?"

Oliver paled. "Uh nothing, I just saw it from the windows one day."

"Oliver the windows face the opposite ways. What are you hiding?"

* * *

"That's so romantic!" Gerry gushed after hearing the story.

"You've been in love with her that long," Alicia said smirking. "My goodness we should just shove you two into a broom closet and just lock it, see what happens. Maybe we'll see little Quidditch obsessed bookworms pop out in nine months." Alicia teased.

"Ohh Hermione can name one of the girls after me!" Gerry chirped. "No on second thought, I wouldn't wish that on my enemy." She said deflated. "I mean Geranium, do you know how many jokes I've heard because of it. I mean one no one takes you seriously when you're named after a flower unless it's Rose because there are already so many people named after that. But seriously guys when I was stilllin school asked if I would open my petals for them. Or ask if it was my pollination time yet. It was so annoying and disgusting."

"I bet. Guys can be so perverted and stupid." Alicia said. "Remind me never to name my daughter after a flower please."

"Hey Oliver what would you name your daughter?" Gerry asked.

Oliver hadn't been listening at all to the girl's conversation.

"Ollie, Ollie?" Alicia said poking him.

"Alicia Spinnet, stop poking me please."

"Sorry but you looked dead for a second."

"Thanks." He said dryly.

"No problem."

Oliver rolled his eyes but smiled at his old classmate before placing a chaste kiss on her hand.

"Let's leave Romeo to tend to Juliet." Alicia whispered to Gerry.

"Yeah." Then the two left.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Oliver said placing the cold hand on his cheek.

"Please be okay lass. I think I love you, no I'm sure I love you." Oliver whispered. He almost jolted as he felt Hermione's hand twitch.

He ran to the door to tell both the girls.

"I think we should tell Oliver about all of Hermione's accidents." Gerry said after a few minutes of standing outside.

"What accidents?" A burly Scottish voice echoed causing the two girls to jump.

"He hey there Ollie." Alicia said recovering the fastest.

Oliver didn't even react to the despised nickname. He just narrowed his hazel eyes at the two girls. "What accidents ladies." He repeated louder and more pronounced.

* * *

"I can't believe you two didn't tell me earlier." Oliver said frustrated as they entered Hermione and Gerry's room.

"Sorry." Gerry said sheepishly.

"We know we should've told you earlier but… we didn't want you to freak." Alicia said.

"You girls…" Oliver trailed off. "How could you all be so stuuuuuuuuuuuuupid." Oliver said yawning at the end.

"Oliver you should go to bed." Alicia said.

"Not til Mione wakes."

Both girls rolled their eyes. "Just go to sleep in my room. I'll stay here with Gerry and Mione. We'll wake you up if she wakes up. It's not like you can help or anything anyway."

"But."

"No buts Oliver Wood. Go to sleep before you collapse." Gerry said pushing him out the door. "You'll only be right across the hall."

* * *

The next morning:

Hermione finally woke up with a pounding headache and a few sore limbs. She sat straight up but then fell back down when her head felt even worse than ever.

"Hermione!" Gerry and Alicia screamed at same time then scrambled out of bed to get some people. "Oliver Hermione's awake!" Gerry said screaming into the hallway.

"Oh god what happened."' She mumbled under her breath. "The balcony. But it was stable when…" She blushed remembering that night with Oliver. "Oh my god, my wand!" She shrieked as she flew out of the bed.

"Your wand's okay lass." Oliver said softly coming in behind the two. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "But I wish you took care of yourself like you do to your wand." Oliver said looking at her pointedly.

Hermione's face flushed before she was tackled by her two friends.

"Ohmigod. You can never do that ever again to us." Gerry said nearly in tears.

"Sorry girls." Hermione said just as Pru and Daisy ran in. Of course Nina wasn't there.

* * *

Two days past and Hermione was finally able to get off bed rest after much persuasion on her part. But by that time, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had watched the show and saw what happened to their friend. Hermione had managed to get rid of one worried male protector just to gain two more.

"Oh honestly I'm not some damsel in need of knights." Hermione muttered as she tried to get up to go to the bathroom but was stopped so that both Harry and Ron could survey the room for anything.

"You two are going to have to leave soon you do know that right." Hermione said sitting down on the bed beside harry. "I mean one, you buddy have a wedding in less than two months. And you have a job to do."

"Yes but we still have the next two days here with you. Oliver already allowed us to stay so you can't kick us out anytime you want." Harry said smugly.

Hermione scowled at him. "You guys I'm not some china doll." She sighed.

"What's a china doll?" Ron asked.

* * *

please review but I don't blame you if you don't it's a weak chapter. But does show how much Oliver's grown to love Hermione


	18. Chapter 19

Next Chapter!

* * *

"Bye Harry, Ron." Hermione said as she closed the door behind her two friends. Hermione leaned against the heavy oak doors and slid down. "Oh thank god. I'm free, I'm free."

She looked up as she heard laughter. It was Gerry and Alicia.

"I love those two." Alicia said laughing.

"Totally." Gerry agreed.

"You wouldn't after they spent three days hovering over you. Ron even had to test taste my food to make sure it wasn't poisoned then ended up eating half of it including his own share."

Alicia laughed. "I remember him at Hogwarts. He loved food then."

"Still loves it now." Hermione muttered.

* * *

"So you ready to meet the parents?" Alicia asked after she calmed down.

"Do we have a choice?"

"Nope."

"You got your answer."

Hermione looked over her bruises in the mirror. It wasn't bad, the potion helped a lot. But some were still slightly yellow.

"I have magical make up!" Gerry chimed as she saw her friend observing the injuries. "It works like…magic!"

"Really." Hermione said laughing at her friend.

* * *

Oliver was with his parents at his childhood home. "Are you guys sure you want to do this? Because I could ask the producers now to change it last minute. We've done it before."

"Yes son we want to do this." Mr. Wood said.

"Of course we would want to do this I mean now I can brag to all my friends that I got to help my son with his love life. Now how many of them can say that." Mrs. Wood said proudly. "Now about this Hermione Granger…"

"Mum!"

* * *

"I'm not using the chimney. My dress will get ruined!" Nina exclaimed.

"Oh get over yourself." Gerry said rolling her eyes.

"Nina just Scourgify yourself if you get dirty." Hermione said.

Nina glared.

"Oh for goodness sake's are you going or what?" Alicia asked impatiently.

"If my dress get's ruined-"

"If your dress get's ruined good riddance. It's creepy seeing a person wearing a dead animal around their neck." Alicia said before moving Nina out of the way then stepped in the fireplace.

"I'm gonna go. See you all there." Alicia waved. "Wood Residence." She yelled as she dropped some floo powder.

"You know I just thought of a solution Nina!" Daisy yelled clapping her hands together. Everybody turned to look at her expectantly. "You can wear a sack then change when you get to Ollie's house!"

Hermione and some of the girls just blinked as they looked at Daisy.

Gerry coughed to hide her laugh.

"Why aren't you a blond?" Nina seethed.

This time all the girls there started to giggle.

"I can't believe that Nina can make a joke." Gerry whispered.

"I know but I'm not so sure if it was meant to be a joke."

"It was a bit mean the way she said it. But thank goodness Daisy doesn't understand that."

* * *

It was at last only Hermione and Nina.

"Oh my gods Nina just go." Hermione said pushing the annoying girl.

"I'm not ruining my dress!"

"What do you care more about Oliver or your stupid dress?" Hermione yelled frustrated.

Nina was silent. "Fine, where's the floo powder?"

"In the cauldron right there." Hermione sighed.

"How much do I grab?"

"A handful."

"Okay." She grabbed a handful. "Oh opps." Nina said as she accidentally knocked over said cauldron.

* * *

"Where's Mione?" Oliver asked as he noticed that all the girls were there but her.

Alicia and Gerry looked at each other while the Woods looked a bit appalled.

"We're not sure Oliver, she should be right behind Nina." Gerry said.

"Nina where's Mione?" Alicia asked turning to look at the girl.

"I don't know I accidentally knocked over the thingy with the powder and she told me to just go and she would clean it up." Nina shrugged.

Gerry and Alicia stared at her.

"Accident my arse." Gerry muttered underneath her breath.

"Why didn't you tell us before?!" Alicia exclaimed.

"I didn't think it would cause her to be late."

"I'm going to go back to check on her." Oliver said walking to the chimney.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Wood said smiling.

As Oliver was about to grab some floo powder, Hermione came tumbling out of the chimney. She fell on Oliver causing him to fall over.

"Uh hi Oliver." Hermione said on top of Oliver.

"Hey." Oliver said slowly barely believing the position they were in.

"Sorry about that." Hermione said sitting up so now she was straddling Oliver's waist.

"No problem." Oliver said giving a boyish smile. "No problem at all."

"Wow Mione, you sure know how to make an entrance." Alicia said laughing.

Hermione blushed as she realized what position she was in.

Hermione was helped up by Alicia and Gerry.

"Hello I'm Ophelia Wood and this is my husband Owen." A really pretty woman introduced herself. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She sounded like as if she had a slight British accent.

"Hullo." The man beside her said bringing a hand out to shake.. Hermione noted that he was really handsome and his accent was even thicker than Oliver's. He had a bit reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. Other than the hair he looked just like Oliver.

"Good afternoon Mr. Mrs. Wood. My name's Hermione Granger." Hermione said shaking Mr. Wood's hand then turned to do the same to Mrs. Wood but she was pulled into a hug.

"Oh we know." Mrs. Wood said smiling in a knowing way.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's have lunch!" Mrs. Wood chimed.

"So Daisy is it?" Mrs. Wood asked.

"Yes m'am."

"So what is it that you do?"

"I'm a columnist writer."

"Oh." Mrs. Wood said.

Hermione Oliver and the girls all shared a look. Nina even looked interested for once.

"What is it you write?"

"Oh all sorts of things. Like I write about the latest clothes in style or the best colors for the season and such."

"That's nice."

"Thank you." Daisy said blushing.

"It all looks really good Mrs. Wood, Mr. Wood." Hermione and Pru said together.

"Thank you girls."

"Mrs. Wood what was Oliver like when he was little?" Gerry asked.

"Oh just call me Ophelia please." Mrs. Wood insisted.

"Mum don't." Oliver moaned. "Dad help me."

"I'm staying out of this one." Mr. Wood said focusing on his sandwich.

"Oh Oliver hated wearing clothes when he was little. He used to refuse to go to the nursery school so he would strip and-"

"Mum!" Oliver cried.

"Then he would run around the house screaming at the top of his little lungs and I would have to chase him to put is clothes back on." Mrs. Wood said ignoring her son.

All the girls in the room giggled. Alicia ahed at Oliver while poking him.

"You must've been a cutie when you were little Ollie." Alicia said trying not to laugh.

"Ugh." Oliver groaned as he glared at her. "Mum please that's enough embarrassment today."

"Oh alright sweetheart but first you have to eat more. You and those teammates of yours are much too skinny for all that exercise you all do."

"Mum we don't starve ourselves."

"Of course not I'm not saying that. I'm just saying I can see your shoulder blades."

"Rinny feeds me all the time."

"I know I know." Mrs. Wood said brushing her son off.

Hermione caught Oliver's eye. She smiled trying to suppress her laughter. Oliver smiled at her before rolling his eyes while he mouthed mothers.

"Okay I'm just going to ask one question and please answer it truthfully all of you. Are any of you in love with my son truly?"

* * *

So now they met the parents!

Please review.

I'm expecting maybe another three or four chapters left so hope you will stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 20

"Of course Oliver's so sweet and handsome. He's so great with kids too." Daisy gushed.

Mrs. Wood smiled at her answer.

Nina whom couldn't be out done had to speak up. "It's hard not to fall in love with Oliver. He's great looking and he's really famous. He's one of the most well known and admired Keepers that the quidditch world has known. Witch Weekly named him number four on the twenty hottest bachelors. They even said that he's worth an estimated-" Nina stopped.

Oliver gave a grim smile. Gerry rolled her eyes while muttering under her breath. Mrs. Wood had a strained smile on. She knew exactly where the girl was going and she couldn't say she was in the slightest bit impressed.

"Alicia you?"

Alicia gave a small smile. "Honestly Ms. Ophelia, I like Oliver very much. He's a wonderful guy. But… I don't think that… the stars are aligned for us." She said then turned slightly to look at Hermione. Whom blushed furiously as she knew what Alicia was referring to. The night of Alicia's birthday party. Mrs. Wood looked curiously at the three, Hermione, Oliver, and Alicia. Oliver whom had his head down to avoid his mother's look.

"Oh well thank you for your honesty Alicia dear."

"I feel the same Mrs. Wood." Gerry said speaking up. All heads turned to stare at her. "I mean honestly Oliver is about one of the most handsome blokes I've ever met. I expected him to be a bit of a hotshot when I first came onto the show but he's not. He's a great great guy. He's so unbelieveably humble for how amazing a player he is. He's also fair. I mean he tries his best to treat all of us girls as fair as he can. He doesn't lead girls on like some of the last few bachelors. But like Alicia I don't think we're the ones for each other."

Oliver and Gerry exchanged smiles.

"Oliver is a great guy. But I'm not going to delude myself. I don't think I have much of a chance with Oliver. I don't speak quidditch. We have no history or anything. Maybe we could be friends but I don't think Oliver will ever pick me." Pru said suddenly surprising everyone.

"Oh don't say that Pru!" Daisy said.

Pru gave a smile as she took a drink of her water.

Oliver looked at her not sure what to say or think. He thought Pru was a great girl. But he didn't quite like her like that. It sort of made him feel bad though because she was such a great girl.

"Hermione it's your turn." Alicia said nudging her friend. All the people in the room turned to their direction even Mr. Wood.

Hermione bit her lip as she looked around. She took a breath. "Oliver is such a great person period. He's a complete gentlemen… I love his passion for quidditch. I think that's what makes him stand out from the other Quidditch players. And I greatly admire him for it. He's also quite the looker and pretty much every female that encounters him will flat out agree. I love his eyes. They are so full of expression. He doesn't always laugh out loud but his eyes do. All the time. They get brighter and seem as if they shine you know?" Mrs. Wood nodded smiling brightly.

"But am I in love with Oliver Wood…" Everyone held their breath.

"Maybe a very big maybe." Gerry and Alicia turned to look at each other confused. So did some of the other people at the table. They weren't quite expecting that answer. Hermione blushed as she realized how her words were affecting the occupants of the table.

"Um it's just that I first met Oliver when I was 11. And we never interacted much when we were in school together .We knew each other through Harry and that was it. But because of the show I've been able to get to know him and I believe I might be falling for him." Hermione and Oliver both blushed.

"However it's only been a couple months since the show started. And I've never really been on a date with him yet." Hermione said smiling at the hostess.

* * *

All of the girls had left saying thanks except Gerry.

"Bye Ms. Ophelia! Thank you." Gerry yelled before stepping into the chimney.

"You welcome Gerry."

Oliver turned to look at his parents. "Thank you Mum dad." He said hugging his father then his mother.

"Oliver, I like her. Don't mess up." Mrs. Wood said as they hugged.

Oliver broke away smiling. "I won't mum. I like her too."

* * *

The next day

Hermione got out of the shower to see Alicia in her room pacing back and forth.

"Alicia something wrong?" She asked concerned.

Alicia gave her a pained look. "Oh Mione. It's my Mum. She's sick."

"Oh Alicia." Hermione said hugging her friend.

Alicia hugged her back. They stayed like that for five minutes.

"Go to her Alicia." Hermione whispered.

Alicia brought her head up. "But then I'd have to quit the show. We still don't know who's trying to kill you."

"Oh Lece. I don't care. I'd hate myself if you stayed here while your mum was sick." Hermione said looking straight into her friend's eyes. "Go to her. She's family. I'll be fine. I have Gerry and Oliver. Plus Harry and Ron will be here the second something even has a chance to go wrong."

"You be safe Hermione. I'd hate myself if something happens to you. You hear me?"

Hermione smiled as she gave a small laugh. "I hear you."

"Good. Now I guess I have to tell Oliver."

"Today only one person will be eliminated. Alicia has to leave due to family." Hermione and Gerry both hugged Alicia on both sides. Pru gave Alicia a small smile. "Oh no." Daisy gasped as she turned around to look at Alicia. Nina faked a sorrowful look.

"First I would like to give the awards. The viewer's choice is Daisy." Daisy's jaw dropped as she came up to accept her flowers.

"And my parents choice is… Hermione." Oliver looked straight at Hermione. He had on a large smile. Their eye contact never broke until after Hermione received her flowers and had to walk back to the other girls.

"Now to the worst part. We have to say goodbye again to one person… Nina I'm so sorry but-"

Oliver didn't get to finish because suddenly Nina screamed before she attacked Hermione.

"Ohmigod you crazy person!" Gerry screamed as she tried to dislodge Nina's fists from Hermione's hair.

Oliver stared wide eyed for a second before whipping his wand out and yelled Stupefy!

Nina was removed from the estate in her still stupefied form. Alicia left not too much later by Portkey straight to her parents house.

* * *

It was later that evening just before dinner, Hermione and Gerry were walking together towards the dinign room when suddenly a large chest toppled over. Hermione was grazed lightly on her leg only saved from being squished by Gerry whom had pulled her away from the failing chest.

"We really need to figure out what the bloody hell is trying to kill you." Gerry said angrily.

"Believe me I want to know too." Hermione said leaning on Gerry a bit.

Oliver stood up out of his seat when he saw Gerry and Hermione enter at last. His brows furrowed when he realized Hermione was limping slightly and leaning against Gerry.

"Hermione what happened?"

"A chest almost fell." She said sitting down.

"Hermione it fell not almost fell." Gerry said sitting down beside her. She turned to look at Oliver. "It grazed her leg. We wrapped a bandage around it but it still looks nasty." Before she even finished Oliver was by their side demanding to see Hermione's leg.

Hermione looked about ready to protest but stopped when Oliver gave her a look. Hermione moved her long skirt a bit to the side to show him the cut. Oliver bent down and grabbed her leg lightly. Then he lifted it so that he could see the injury better.

Hermione blushed as she realized exactly what they must've looked like. Even Gerry was blushing and she was only the observer. Oliver was too preoccupied to think about it.

"Good it's okay." Oliver said giving a sigh of relief.

"Oliver." Hermione said straightening up her skirt.

"Yes?" He asked finally putting her leg down.

"Every body's here." She whispered. Oliver's eyes widened as he comprehended the words. He quickly got up and said a quick hello to Pru and Daisy.

* * *

Towards the end of dinner a girl suddenly appeared practically out of nowhere. It was the same girl from the first night. The same one that Hermione though would need CPR.

Her and Oliver talked just like last time. Oliver however was smiling this time. Then they finished and the girl started to walk around the four of them and asked them all to pick a piece of paper out of the bag.

Gerry pulled hers out. It said Sunday.

Hermione looked at her paper. It said Friday.

The two of them shared a puzzled look.

"You all must be wondering why you each have a slip of paper with a day on it."

"Of course Oliver." Gerry said.

"Well thanks to Hermione those are the days I will go on a date with each of you."

Daisy gave a squeal of joy.

Hermione later learned that Daisy was tomorrow. Then it was hers, then Pru, and last of all Gerry.

* * *

Please Review and stay tuned for the dates.


	20. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Oliver was in the entrance hall waiting for Daisy to come down for their date.

Hermione and Gerry both came out of their rooms, still in their pajamas.

Hermione yawned as she got down the stairs not noticing that they had an audience.

"Ger how does pancakes sound?" Hermione asked rubbing her eyes.

"As long as they are banana and chocolate." Gerry said. "Oli-ver that you?" Gerry said in mid yawn.

"Hey Gerry, Hermione." Oliver said smiling brightly at the two.

Hermione blinked. Then looked down at herself. Her face flushed as she realized that she was only wearing an old football jersey and a pair of black Sophie's.

"Morning." She squeaked.

Oliver gave a laugh. He knew that she was probably embarrassed but he thought she looked too cute.

"Hey you waiting for Daisy for your date?" Gerry wiggled her brows.

"Aye."

"You want me to go get her?"

"If you would please."

"Of course. Now play nice kids." Gerry joked as she climbed back up.

"I like your shirt but which team is that? I've never gone against them before." Oliver asked curiously.

Hermione blinked. Looked at her shirt again. "Oliver are you a pureblood?"

Oliver blushed. "Yes but I'm not prejudiced…"

Hermione laughed. "I never thought you were."

"Oh."

Hermione bit her lip smiling. "In the muggle world we don't have quidditch we have football. It's quite popular just like quidditch and there's a goalie which is basically a keeper."

"And do you play this football?"

Hermione shook her head. "No but my ex um one of my old friends did and I always went to see him play."

"I see. Would you te-"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry for making you late!" Daisy apologized as she ran down the stairs in heels.

Both Hermione and Gerry wished the two a good time and secretly laughed at Oliver's paling face.

"Now this will be fun to watch." Gerry said laughing.

"Oh yes."

"Poor guy. I love Daisy but... She's a bit…yeah."

"Gerry!" Hermione said trying not to laugh.

* * *

Hermione was cooking the pancakes on the stove as Gerry washed some fruit and Rinny was washing the dishes.

When suddenly the fire on the stove roared and shot up fron the sides, nearly burning Hermione but luckily Rinny used magic to drown it right away. Unfortunately the pancakes were ruined.

"Thanks Rinny." Hermione said touching her slightly burnt hand. She winced when it made contact.

"Oh bloody hell!" Gerry yelled causing both Hermione and Rinny to jump. "You coward. Come here and face us." She screamed into the air.

* * *

Oliver was actually surprised where Daisy had decided to go. She had taken him to a shopping plaza but instead of going into the boutiques like he had expected, she dragged him into pubs to introduce to her friends and even to a quidditch shop. Oliver was really surprised to learn that her friends were normal.

He was having a pretty good time but at times he caught her staring at him… in admiration and maybe more. It made him a bit uncomfortable because he wasn't pompous but he thought that maybe the girl was falling for him. But he didn't see her like that at all.

* * *

At dinner it was only Hermione, Gerry, and Pru. Rinny had refused to join no matter how much Hermione persuaded her.

"I haven't seen Henry in a long time." Gerry said as they started dinner.

Pru looked thoughtful. "You're right I haven't seen him here in a long time either. It's so weird. He's normally popping here and there all the time to flirt with us."

"It's a bit strange isn't it?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. Maybe he went back home." Gerry said.

"Maybe." Hermione murmured but she had a bad feeling.

* * *

Hermione woke up early so that she could get ready for the date. She quickly got up to take a shower.

Hermione came out of the shower to see that Gerry was asleep but that there was an outfit already on her bed.

She put on the black jean shorts, a loose cream colored ruffle neck shirt, and a cute greyish studded vest along with a cream colored scarf.

"Thanks Ger." Hermione said.

"Welcome." Came groggily from a still sleepy Gerry.

Hermione gave a small laugh as she left the room.

Hermione descended the stairs just as Oliver strolled in.

Her breath caught as she saw him.

He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans. He also wore a plaid undershirt and a wool v-neck sweater shirt that showed his defined muscles from quidditch .

"Hey." Oliver said looking up at her smiling.

"Hey to you too Ollie." Hermione teased.

Oliver rolled his eyes at the annoying name. "You ready?"

"Yep."

"So what exactly are we doing today?" Hermione asked as they both got out of the Scottish Manor.

"It's your choice." Oliver said looking down at her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"I'm a little frightened now." Oliver answered this time.

Hermione just laughed at him. "Let's apparate." Hermione said giving her hand so that they could side long apparate.

One second they were in Scotland the second they were somewhere behind Big Ben.

"I've always wanted to do this!" Hermione said smiling as she kept hold of his hand and navigated them through the crowd to a visitor stand that had a whole map of London attractions.

"What exactly is this Mione?"

"You'll see." Hermione said her eyes twinkling as she grabbed a map.

They both found a seat on one of the empty benches.

"One of my friends did this once when she was on a date with her boyfriend and she said they had a blast. Though they were exhausted at the end."

Oliver raised a brow.

"Basically you have a map." Hermione said opening the map.

"Okay."

"Now what I want you to do is close your eyes and move your finger around it then stop at any point. That's where we will go."

"What if I land on the Thames?"

"Then we take a boat ride down the Thames!" Hermione chirped.

The two of them were having a blast as they toured the city of London. They had gone on the boats at one of the parks. Hermione accidentally splashing Oliver. Oliver splashing her back on purpose.

Then as they finished Hermione looked around to making sure that no muggles were in sight Hermione dried the both of them. They had also gone to a museum and to three different restaurants only ordering an appetizer and a coffee or tea.

Then they went to one of the famous gardens. The Royal Botanical Gardens. Hermione learned that Oliver's favorite flowers were Daffodils. Oliver learned that Hermione's favorite were Myosotis or commonly known as Forget-me-nots.

"Why?" Oliver asked as he saw Hermione lean in and smell the plain but beautiful colored flowers. The flower was barely the size of his thumb. They could've passed for weeds if it weren't for the brilliant colors.

"Because since I was little every weekend my dad would bring me and my mum a whole bunch of them for our dining room table. I researched and learned that they were a sign of faithfulness and love. Now that I'm older I love them and cherish them everyday especially after the war. The flowers now have a whole new meaning for me. Now they remind me to never forget my loved ones. Dead or alive."

Oliver wrapped his arms around her damning the cameras. He didn't care anymore. They meant nothing to him.

It was Hermione's turn this time. She closed her eyes while Oliver held the map. Her finger landed on Eastern Beach.

They both apparated.

It was fairly empty as it was the middle of November and almost sunset.

Hermione took off her wedges as she grabbed Oliver's hand again.

"I love beaches." She said closing her eyes and listened to the waves. Oliver stared at her admiring how beautiful she looked with the wind slightly sweeping her curls back, how the sun made her hair turn lighter shade of brown and how soft but amazing her smile was. How serene she looked at that moment. Oliver captured the image inside himself so that he would never forget.

"I've had so much fun Oliver. Thank you." Hermione said turning to face him.

"Me too."

Hermione smiled. "Dance with me."

Oliver blinked. "Hermione?"

"Come on dance with me. Our last dance was interrupted remember." Hermione said dropping her shoes on the sand. She had both her hands out for him.

Oliver laughed. He quickly took her hands and put them around his neck. She was on her tippy toes as he was 6' 1'' and she was a mere 5' 3''.

Oliver smile grew bigger as he realized this.

Hermione playfully scowled at him. "I'm short deal with it."

Oliver just laughed as he pulled her up so that now she was on his toes.

The two of them danced for merlin knows how long.

Hermione felt a small drop of rain hit her nose. Oliver watched curiously as she wrinkled her nose, resisting the urge to laugh at her facial expression.

Then another drop hit her arm.

"Oliver."

"Hmmm."

"I think it's gonna rain."

As soon as she uttered the words, fat rain drops began to fall on them.

"I reckon so." Oliver said laughing. Hermione joined him seconds later.

Oliver gave her one last twirl before they both made a run for it.

* * *

Oliver and Hermione's outfits are on my profile if you wanna check it out. Review please

Hope you enjoyed it.

If you can get your boyfriend or girlfriend to do the map date thing. You may go to three places maybe ten. But It's a blast really, you get to enjoy your town and keeps the date really fun.


	21. Chapter 22

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ohmigod." Gerry said as she closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and fell down softly. Hermione looked up from her book and looked at her friend worried.

"Ger?"

"James asked me on a date after the show…"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that Gerry meant James Play, as in Oliver's teammate.

Hermione threw the covers off. "What happened?" She asked genuinely curious.

Gerry gave a girlish shriek as she jumped on Hermione's bed, excited to tell her story.

"So I told Oliver I wanted to go and see the kids at the orphanage again."

"Wow how are they?"

"Good. Little Oliver ran to me and Oliver but then pouted when he realized you weren't with me."

Hermione gave a laugh. "I miss him."

"I bet. Oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"George's trying to adopt Yulisa your girl."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes, I saw him there when we came. He talked to us for a while. Some of the other kids are up for adoption too. Bruno remember the kid that had Taty? Well he's been adopted too. He was actually leaving today."

"That's great."

"yeah. But then when we came in I saw James and the twins were there. We got to talking and then we all had a picnic with the kids. It was so adorable seeing the kids playing together with the guys. Then Tommy latched onto both me and James. The three of us took a walk and while we did so, James and I just got to talking about so many things. Favorite quidditch teams. Our childhood, our lives. Then as I left with Oliver, James helped me put on my jacket at the same time he asked me out."

"Wow Gerry, you accepted right?"

"Yes."

"Do you like him?"

"I think so. I mean he's so good looking but he's also down to earth despite his… clownish ways."

Hermione laughed at Gerry's explanation.

"Oh Hermione, this show, I'm so glad to be a part of this show. I can't imagine not meeting you and being roommates. Or me, you, Alicia, and Rianne becoming friends. Getting to know Oliver and now meeting James."

* * *

"Hello ladies." Oliver said smiling though a bit sad this time around. "Tonight it's not my choice who stays or goes. It was all up to the viewers."

"I wish none of you had to go. All four of you are great. You're all so different in many ways. This place is going to be empty without two of you here."

Gerry gripped Hermione's hand.

In Oliver's hands appeared two bouquets of yellow roses.

"My mum once told me the meaning of different colored roses. Red for love and romance. White for purity and innocence. Pink for elegance and grace. Yellow for joy and friendship."

"Gerry, Pru, I hope that after all this we may still all be friends."

Gerry looked at Hermione sad to go but glad that her friend was still there. Though she doubted that Hermione would be eliminated.

Both Gerry and Pru accepted their yellow roses, each giving Oliver a hug.

* * *

Gerry and Hermione were in their room, helping Gerry pack.

"I think that the viewers chose right. I mean Daisy seems in love with him and I know you and him are in love with each other. I can go feeling good about that but now you'll be here by yourself."

"No she won't I asked the Head of the Auror's for some to come and protect Hermione." Oliver said leaning against the door frame of the girl's room.

"Ohmigod that's great." Gerry sighed.

"Please tell me it's not Ron or Harry." Hermione said horrified.

Both Gerry and Oliver laughed at her expression.

Hermione hugged Gerry tight.

"I don't want you to go."

"Me neither."

"I'm going to miss you so much Ger."

"Same here Mione."

* * *

The next day

"Wow I can't believe it's just you and me now." Daisy said as Hermione sat down for breakfast.

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing. Seems like just yesterday there was twenty of us here."

"I know right?"

Hermione smiled.

"Do you think there's any chance at all that Oliver likes me?" Daisy asked after a few moments of silence.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Uh, ye yeah. You're really pretty Daisy and nice. He'd have to be stupid not to like you."

Daisy smiled. "I really like him, I didn't think I would but I do." She said softly as she looked down at her breakfast.

"I'm headed out, I'm going on a walk around the grounds." Hermione said at last.

"Oh okay."

"No you aren't not until the auror's get here." Oliver said leaning against the doorway.

"Oliver!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Hi Dasiy." Oliver said smiling as he took a seat across from them.

Hermione made a face at his earlier words.

"I found out who they are."

"Who?"

"You'll see." Oliver winked. "I have to go training today soon. But I'll wait until they get here." There was a loud knock at the door. "I have great timing don't I." Oliver joked. "Hermione, how about you get it." Oliver said trying to hide a smile.

Hermione gave him a weird look but obliged.

She opened the heavy doors. In front of her were… Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

Her jaw dropped slightly. Then broke out into a smile. She threw herself at her two old friends.

"Hello Mione." Neville said hugging her back.

"Hullo." Luna said hugging her too.

"Come in, come in." Hermione said still smiling.

"You good?" Oliver asked grinning as he walked out to meet them.

"Yes!" Hermione said cheerily. "I'm beyond good."

"Guess then I can go then. I'll see you later." Oliver said.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled as she looked up to see him clearer.

"I always forget how handsome he is." Luna commented after Oliver left. "Hermione you're so lucky."

"Luna!" Neville exclaimed.

"Oh hunny he's not my type. Too tall."

"You have a type?"

"Of course. You're my type, the silent hero." Luna said smiling at him.

Neville blushed.

* * *

Hope you all liked. Review!


	22. Chapter 23

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

A week went by with no bad occurrences. It seemed the accidents had abruptly stopped. Hermione was relieved until Luna commented that it was always silent before the storm. Meanwhile Oliver had been especially busy as there the quidditch season was starting really soon. Actually today they would all be going to the very first quidditch game of the season. It was the Holy Head Harpies versus the Chudley Cannons. It was the second biggest quidditch game after the Cup. Practically everyone would be there.

Ginny was playing so Harry and the whole Weasley clan was coming. Ron of course would be the only one wearing the orange for the Cannons. for Oliver met the two girls and Hermione's guards at the entrance of the stadium.

Hermione was wearing a pretty green dress that showed her figure. It had a pinkish purple dresses on it. Daisy wore a cute white cocktail dress that had splashes of color, while Luna wore an outrageously traffic cone orange colored long sleeved dress, brown boots, and a dark green scarf. Neville wore a pair of pants and a grey shirt. He looked really austere compared to his girlfriend. Not that it was a bad thing.

Oliver was a bit baffled at the outfit but he guessed she didn't want to cheer for only one.

"You excited?" Hermione asked as she approached.

"Of course it's the first game of the season." Oliver said grinning ruefully at her. "I can see which team you're cheering for."

"Ginny would hex me if I cheered for the Cannons. Plus orange doesn't really work for me despite Ron's persuasions."

"I see. So is everyone ready?"

The four of them headed to one of the boxes where players' friends and families stayed, courtesy of Ginny Weasley.

"Rianne?!" Hermione asked/shouted as they got into the box.

A pretty blonde whirled around as she heard her name. "Mione?!"

The two girls saw each other and ran to one another before hugging each other fiercely.

"Oh my gosh. How have you been, you look great." Hermione said.

"Me, you look gorgeous in that dress."

"Wow I can't believe it, How have you been really?"

"I've been good. I'm here with…"

"It doesn't happen to be a certain Weasley named George does it?"

Rianne blushed.

Hermione gave a laugh before hugging her friend again. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

"I know me too. I've been watching the show. I loved your date. Oh my gosh it was so cute! But I kept screaming for Oliver to kiss you. But he never did."

This time it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"I hav-" Rianne didn't get to finish her sentence.

"How come girls never do that when they haven't seen us in a while?" Ron complained jokingly.

Hermione turned around quickly. She almost whiplashed Rianne with her hair. Standing not a few feet away was Ron wearing the exact same Cannons hat that Harry had bought him many years ago when they were at Hogwarts but what caught her attention was the little girl in his arms.

"Ah yes. Hermione I would like you meet the newest addition to the Weasley family. My cutest niece in the world Yulisa Laurens now Weasley."

"Hi miss Hermione."

"Yulisa!" Hermione exclaimed before she went over to hug the girl.

* * *

"Wow Hermione wasn't she one of your kids?" Dasiy asked as they took a seat. Oliver sat behind them along with all the other Weasley males, Harry and Neville. Meanwhile the women sat in the front. Fleur married to bill. She was balancing a little girl in her lap namedVictria , then Mrs. Weasley, then Penelope whom was married to Percy and looked close to her due date. Then sat Yulisa with Teddy right beside her. He kept pulling on her hair but she didn't mind at all. She let him and even played with him. All the women cooed at the sight. After them came Rianne, Hermione, Daisy, and Luna.

Behind them in order was Bill, Mr. Weasley, Percy, George, Harry, Oliver, Ron,Neville and Charlie.

"Gah anty Ginny!" Victoria yelled when the announcer said Ginny's name. Meanwhile everyone cheered. Harry and Teddy were amongst the loudest.

* * *

"No no nooooo." Ron cried when one of the cannon chasers dropped the quaffle. Oliver patted him on the back.

Hermione rolled her eyes along with several of the other women.

The game ended with. 120-40. The Harpies won against the Cannons. There was honestly no surprise there. Not that anyone was going to say that out loud, in fear of Ron's response.

"Come on we have to go down to congratulate Gin." Bill said taking his daughter and leading the way.

Hermione grabbed Teddy while Mrs. Weasley got Yulisa.

"So Daisy how have you been?" Rianne asked from behind her.

"That was a very good game wasn't it." Luna said. "It's too bad the Cannons chaser dropped the quaffle five times. It probably wouldn't have been an eighty point difference if he hadn't."

Ron groaned from somewhere to the side. Charlie and George both made faces. Teddy in her arms layed his chin in her shoulders and gave a little giggle at his uncles' face.

"Ginny's a really, really good chaser. I'm going to have a hard time trying to block her this season when Puddlemere goes against the Harpies."

Hermione smiled up at him. "So you'll just have to train hard. It'll keep you on top your game not make you bored."

Oliver stopped walking. He was silent. Hermione stopped a few feet away when she realized that he had stopped.

"Oliver?"

"You know I've forgotten to think about it that way." He said before giving a boyish grin.

"You were Great sweetheart." Mr. Weasley said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Thanks dad. So did everyone enjoy the game?"

Ron opened his mouth to respond but Charlie put a hand over his mouth. "Yeah it was great." He said.

"Yis you played very vell." Fleur commented. "Much bettah than the Cannons."

"You're definitely a force to be reckoned with." Oliver said.

"Thanks everybody. I'll see you at the restaurant I have to change out of these robes. But first where are my two boys?"

Ginny gave Harry and Teddy both a kiss before heading to the changing rooms.

* * *

Everyone left headed to the restruant and was met five minutes later by Ginny.

Each took a seat.

Charlie pulled the chair out for Daisy giving her a smile.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look along with every other female. The guys as usual were blind as always.

"Yulisa what would you like to eat?" George asked as he leaned in to help his daughter read the menu.

"Spaghetti!" Yulisa exclaimed.

"Pagatii!" Teddy chorused. "Pagatti, pagattii!"

The adults in the room laughed.

Conversation constantly flowed never awkward. Even Daisy had been comfortable. The first to leave was Bill and fleur who lived the furthest away but also because Victoria was half asleep. Then eventually the group dispersed until it was only Harry, George, Ginny, Ron, Rianne, Teddy, Yulisa, and them.

* * *

"We should go Teddy's tired. Today's been too exciting for him I think." Harry said holding Teddy.

"I don't know about you, but he looks like he has more energy than me or you together." Ron said looking at the energetic two year old.

"Yeah now but soon he'll be a nightmare if he's not in bed. The terrible twos I swear. I don't know how mum and dad did it with all of us." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Oh ok. I'll see you soon then." Hermione said hugging her.

"Two weeks, my wedding. You better be there you are the maid of honor."

"I'm headed home then." Rianne said.

"And we'll take her home."

Ron wiggled his brows at his brother. "Don't forget you have a seven year old with you."

George rolled his eyes at him, ignoring him.

"I've really missed you." Hermione said hugging Rianne.

"Me too."

* * *

The five of them apparated back to the Scottish castle exhausted. It was almost 11 o'clock.

Daisy said goodnight then went straight to her room. Luna and Neville lingered for a few minutes but left leaving Oliver and Hermione alone. Oliver grabbed hold of Hermione's hands and led her through the kitchen door to the garden in the back.

As the both of them stepped out of the house Oliver wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her on the lips.

"So much better, no cameras." He said breaking apart.

Hermione gave a small laugh. "Thank you so much for today Oliver." She said leaning into his chest. "It was everything and more."

"Glad you liked it lass." He said.

Hermione looked up at him before standing on her tippy toes and gave his lips one last chaste kiss. "I love you." She said.

Oliver was shocked not sure he heard the words right. "Wait but…"

"I know I love you now Oliver. You're nothing I ever imagined. You're much better than any guy I ever imagined falling for."

"I love you too Hermione Granger." He said kissing her forehead.

He reluctantly let her go but it was late and both of them needed the rest.

* * *

Daisy pulled out two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice that Rinny had made just yesterday. She grabbed one of the freshly baked out of the oven muffins and began to eat it while reading a magazine. Half an hour went by and Hermione hadn't come down yet. She looked at the clock unsure. It said 8:27. Hermione was normally down by eight o clock. She shrugged it off at first thinking Hermione probably needed rest. When the clock turned nine, she began to worry. What if Hermione was stuck in her shower like that one time.

Daisy knocked on Hermione's door but no reply came. "Hermione?" She asked. Still no reply. Daisy opened the door. She looked around. Hermione wasn't in her bed. Daisy then proceeded to check the bathroom. No one was there.

"Hermione?" She yelled down the halls. Nothing.

Daisy didn't know how to react but her gut feeling told her to get help. She ran to Alicia and Rianne's old room where Luna was residing.

She knocked on the door. Luna opened her door her hair freshly wet.

"Oh hello Daisy."

"Hermione's not in her room and she hasn't come down for breakfast yet. I'm worried."

Luna's eyes widened.

Luna ran to Hermione's room. She flung the doors open. Hermione wasn't there. She began a chant to see Hermione's trace. Hermione's only trace was out the door to the garden. Daisy gave a sigh of relief. "Oh she might be in the garden. She does that sometimes when she reads."

"What are you girls doing?" Oliver asked coming in and grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"Oh we were just trying to find Hermione, but found out her trace was to the garden. She's probably reading."

"A trace?" Oliver asked unsure.

"Yeah Luna casted a tracing spell and we ended up with one trace."

"Oh." Oliver said.

"But it's weird the trace is pink meaning it's old. It's past four hours old. But there was only one trace to the garden, why would Hermione head to the garden at before five in the morning?"

"I took her to the gardens last night." Oliver said.

Luna's tea stopped in mid air. "Oh no." She yelled before racing out to the garden.

"Hermione!" She yelled. No answer.

Oliver and Daisy raced after her.

"Oh no, oh no." Luna chanted frantically before casting the tracing spell again. It showed the exact same line. The line from Hermione's room to the garden in the same pink.

"I'm calling Harry and Ron." Neville said as he heard the situation. While he sent his protronus to them the four of them searched the castle for a sign of her. Harry and Ron came but they weren't alone. Bill, Charlie, George, and Ginny were there too.

"God damnit no." Oliver yelled as he pounded his fist into the last door in the corridor. They had searched the whole castle from basement to the highest castle tower. There was no trace of her at all.

* * *

Please review

Hermione, Daisy's and Luna's outfits are on my profile so check them out but also I finally wrote a description of Hermione's friends on how they look and certain other aspects.


	23. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling both cold and uncomfortable. It was also very dark and dank. She patted where her mattress should have been but felt cold, hard cobblestone.

"Hello?" She yelled. It echoed back to her. "What happened last night?" Hermione muttered as she got off the floor.

She could feel a cold stare. Hermione whirled to where she thought it came from. "Who's there?" She yelled. It echoed back. "You coward show yourself, I know you're there!" There was an echoes of theres but nothing appeared. Hermione could still feel the glare.

She put her hands to the sides trying to feel for the wall. Her eyes had adjusted just a bit to the dark that she could sort of see that she was in a long corridor. But she couldn't see who or what was glaring at her. It was starting to freak her out.

"Get a grip of yourself, Hermione Granger." She said to herself trying to calm her racing heart.

* * *

"Oliver you have to calm. We'll find her, I promise. And she's a fighter, she'll be fine." Harry said.

"You'll find her! She shouldn't be lost. I knew I should have taken her away from here the minute I found out about the accidents but I was too damned selfish. I wanted her here with me. It's all my fault." Oliver said putting both his hands to cover his face. "All my bloody fault."

"No it's ours. We were sent here to protect her. Now she's lost. What great protectors we are." Neville said bitterly.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes, stop being babies, claiming it's my fault, it's my fault. No one cares who's bloody fault it is! Stop whining and start being intelligent men and come up with a plan to get my best friend!" Gerry yelled frustrated.

Everyone stared agape at her. Then Ginny clapped her hands appreciatively.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how long she walked the corridor. Time made no difference in the dark.

Whoever had been glaring at her had left, disappeared somewhere. It made her less and more nervous. She couldn't decide. It felt nice not to hace a creepy pair of eyes on her but now she felt more alone.

Hermione hit her hand on something solid. She grasped it to find that it was a door knob. "Oh thank Merlin." Hermione whispered as she turned it.

* * *

"Why'd Mione have to go missing!" Ron yelled. "Why can't it be like me. I mean she's the one that knows the bloody global positioning potions."

"What's going on, what's this about Hermione!" Rianne shouted as she had apparated into the Scottish castle. Ron almost fell off his seat in shock.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. "Why didn't anyone owl me earlier!"

"Rianne!"

"Ger!"

The two girls embraced.

"What's going on?" Rianne asked.

"Hermione's just… disappeared."

Rianne gave a confused look.

"We've look for her everywhere here but she's not here. But the location spell saids she's still in the castle." Gerry explained.

"We suspect it's the same person that's been trying to kill her." Oliver said.

Rianne was silent.

"Rianne?" George asked concerned.

"I think I figured out who's been doing all those things…"

* * *

Hermione felt blinded by the light that came from the room. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and now they hurt from the light. There were spots everywhere.

"Oh hullo there." A soft British burr came from somewhere in the room.

Hermione spun around to where it came from.

Two gasps escaped from the women in the room.

"Who are you?" The women in the portrait asked Hermione taking the words right out of her mouth.

Hermione just stared at the portrait speechless. She began to walk closer to it.

Two hands touched almost like a mirror. The two gasped again. Their hands perfectly matched.

Hermione stared at the person in the painting. It was like staring at a mirror except the clothes. Hermione was wearing a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. Meanwhile the women in the painting had on a regal dress corset and all. But identical soft brown eyes stared at each other. Both had the light brown hair with a few lighter highlights here and there. But the women in the painting might have had longer hair than Hermione though. They were also both an olive colored skin, not quite pale but couldn't be considered tan. All in all, they would've been twins.

"My name's Hermione Granger who are you?"

"My name is Catriona MacTavish."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I've read about you."

"You have?"

"Yes, I found the family book in the library. It was said that you were a muggle that had stumbled onto this place one night in the middle of a storm. You didn't remember anything your name, your family, anything. You didn't even know your age but they all assumed you were 13-14. Then the family took you in. you even beacem best friends with the daughter and it was even the son that named you Catriona."

"Yes, that was me."

"And then you ended up marrying their only son Callum MacTavish."

"Callum…" The women in the painting whispered wistfully. "We loved each other to the end of time. He was my world. We weren't supposed to be together."

"You weren't?" Hermione asked puzzled. That hadn't been mentioned in the book.

"No he was engaged from before I had ever met him. Two weeks before he was set to marry he asked me to run away with him. So that we could be married and live our lives together and away from all the people that would talk. I said no. I couldn't bear the idea that he would leave his family behind because of me. He deserved someone better than me. Someone his family and neighbors were bound to approve of. Even though I said no I cried when the ceremony began. I loved him and I couldn't bear to watch him marry another women but I knew it was for the best."

Hermione listened on. None of this had been mentioned in the book.

"But then when it was time to trade rings he dropped the ring. Then he turned to the guests and said that he was in love with someone else. The guests all gasped. Then he began to walk to me. And he proposed right there at the church that he was supposed to get married at. I was speechless and shocked. But I couldn't say no a second time. I loved him and after his debacle I knew he didn't care what others thought so why should I. So I said yes. My soon to be sister in law, Lucy was the first to clap and said thank Merlin, then others began to laugh and some even cried. I in turn began to cry. It seemed that everyone had seen it coming except us." The portrait had been glowing as it told the story but then she turned somber.

"But then later that night, Callum's ex-fiancé committed suicide. It was a great tragedy and I blamed myself. At night I heard screams of you killed me that sounded just like her. For months and months I wouldn't eat, sleep, anything. Eventually Callum saved me from myself. He made me realize it wasn't my fault. What I hadn't known was that she was still in the castle and had been haunting the castle from the minute she died. I hadn't been dreaming of her screaming at me calling me murderer, she had been doing it. None of us had known. But after I got pregnant, accidents began to happen to me. An axe had detached itself from the wall and came hurling at me. Luckily our house elf saved me just in the nick of time. But more accidents began to happen. Chandeliers broke, doors locked itself on me, more objects hurled at me. I had no magic in me so I was more vulnerable. "

"So Callum took me away. We lived in one of the summer homes instead and it was so nice. I no longer heard her voice at night. When it was Callum's mother's birthday, I was almost due for another month so I could no longer move. Callum didn't want to leave me but I insisted. I didn't want to be the reason he didn't go see his mother on her birthday. On that night she had appeared to Callum. She apparently apologized for everything she had done to me and told him that she would be moving on soon. She had gotten over her anger and she no longer wanted to keep us out of our home."

"I was so happy when I heard that. I wanted to see her right away. I wanted the chance to apologize to her before she left so I made Callum take me…" Catriona paused, her words caught in her throat.

"She killed you didn't she?" Hermione whispered at last.

The portrait began to cry. "Yes, yes, she did, but no one knows. She had done it very well. She was with Callum and his parents when I had 'tripped' down the stairs. There was no blame to pin point her but I hadn't fallen. It felt as if I was pushed by some unknown force. Lucy blamed her but no one would believe that it was on purpose because they were there and thought she just wanted to put the blame on someone."

"But it was said that you had a son." Hermione whispered feeling choked up as she listened to the story.

"I wasn't dead the moment I fell down the stairs. I had thankfully held on until after the doctors came. The shock of everything had made me go into labor. They thankfully saved my son just in time. I got to hold onto my son for a few seconds before…"

Hermione had tears falling down her eyes now too. "But then your portrait?"

"She hid it here, in this room. No one has visited me since the moment I died. I never got to see my son or even know his name. I don't know what happened to my husband or even my family. You are the first person I have met."

"Oh god." Hermione choked. "Who was she, the ghost?"

* * *

"What can move objects as heavy as a chest with no effort." Rianne asked looking around.

"A ghost." Gerry answered. Rianne nodded.

"Lady Felicia Shaw." Oliver said his jaw clenching.

* * *

Kudos to those who figured out who it was. Hopw you all liked but if you don't I don't I don't blame you.

It's a bit depressing but now you know the back story of why Lady Felicia hated Hermione even from the beginning.


	24. Chapter 25

Sorry it's been so long people.

Hope you all like.

* * *

"Lady Felicia. It's been her the whole time." Hermione said in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Catriona asked.

"I've been having incidents here too. I got locked in my shower, flying silverware attacking me, several things that were supposed to find me. All this time I thought it was an old contestant but it's been a left at the altar avenging ghost. Oh my gods no wonder she hated me. I must've reminded her of you. Yet she's had so many chances to just off me but she hasn't."

Catriona looked up sharply. "She hasn't tried to really kill you."

"Well yes in a way but it seems she really just wantsto hurt me enough…" Hermione stopped. She looked up at Catriona. "I don't think she's necessarily been trying to kill me nor you for that matter."

* * *

"How'd I mean, oh my god!" Gerry yelled.

"Why's a bloody ghost trying to kill Hermione?" Ron asked.

Gerry, Rianne, even Ginny and Harry all turned to starre at Oliver.

Oliver had his head buried in his hands.

"Hey why are you all staring at Wood?"

* * *

"I'm sorry." CAtriona said not quite getting where Hermione was getting at.

"I remember now. I read this book on ghosts. There was a section called_ Incursio_. It's Latin, translated literally as invasion. It's when… a spirit whose life ends too short…" Hermione took a breath. "When a living spirit is on the verge of death's door, that ghost can merge with that person's body. Taking it over… otherwise invading." Hermione whispered at the end.

* * *

"So let me get this right. A ghost is literally in love with Wood, so she's trying to off Hermione?"

"Great job genius, it took long enough." Ginny muttered at her brother.

"Hey I'm sorry. I've just been stressed." Ron defended himself.

"Great now that Ron's finally figured it out… How do we get this ghost?" Daisy asked.

"But how does the ghost expect Oliver to be with her?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

* * *

"So you figured it out."

Hermione whirled around. She stood face to face with Lady Felicia.

"You." Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

The ghost gave a small creepy smile. "I've been waiting for this day for years. To get revenge on you."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "Pardon."

"She means me Hermione." Catriona said from behind her.

Hermione turned around to look at her.

"You've had this anger for so long, when will you let go?"

"When I have revenge."

"You helped to kill me and almost killed my baby in the process."

"Baby! You shouldn't have been the one to give Callum a son. That baby was supposed to be mine! You stole my life, my love. You weren't supposed to die though."

"No you were going to take over my body right?"

"It was only fair. I loved Callum and knew Callum long before you two had ever met. You stole everything from me! A stupid muggle stole my life. He left me at the altar because of you. Do you know how that feels?!"

Catriona didn't get to say anything.

"Of course you don't! You had everything that was supposed to be mine and now your back to take what's mine again. But this time I'm not letting you."

Hermione looked back and forth between Felicia and Catriona.

"I feel sorry for you. I truly do but you had no right to take me away from my husband and child. I'm not letting you take even that chance away from Hermione."

Felicia turned around to stare at Hermione. "You, you stupid girl. You're just like before you haven't changed in the slightest."

"Look poltergeist, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm a Muggleborn. I'm not Catriona. We may look alike but we're two different people."

"No you are just like her. Always messing up my plans. Enchanting the men I love. Then you and that stupid chit. Just like her and Lucy. You were supposed to stay unconscious but then the bint had to find you before I could merge." Lady Felicia said, her eyes began to glow an eerie red and her hair began to rise. The feeling that one get's when they know a storm's coming. That was the feeling she was getting. But then it suddenly stopped. Felicia had disappeared.

* * *

"Oliver?" Felicia said.

"You came." Oliver said barely believing it worked. They had all thought that Ron's idea to just call her was a little too simple but it worked.

"Of course I came."

Oliver resisted the urge to shiver. How dense was he to never notice how she fawned on him like some of the other women? Well never in a hundred years had he imagined a maniacal ghost would ever fall in love with him though.

"Can you help us find Hermione?"

Lady Feicia's eyes darkened. Her smile dropped for a millisecond but then came back full force. "Of course Oliver."

"Great then could you search-"

"I already know where she is." She said interrupting him. "And I also know you're there people."

Ginny and both Gerry gasped while Ron and Harry both cursed.

"How'd you know we were there?" Rianne asked as she made her appearance.

"You honestly think that a stupid concealment charm would keep me from seeing you? Hah. I know everyone who resides in this castle and what they are doing. I am this place."

"Creepy much." Gerry muttered under her breath.

Lady Felicia turned to glare at her. Then appeared two inches away from her.

"I'm not afraid of you." Gerry said looking straight into the ghost's eyes.

"No you're right." Then she smiled evilly. "I may not be able to do anything to you right now but your precious friend is defenseless without her wand or body guards. Just a mere stick on the ground could cause her to fall for her death and you all would never even know it."

"Oh you frigid bi-" Rianne had put her hand over Gerry's mouth taking Felicia's warning to heart.

"Fine you found us. Now give us back Hermione." Rianne said disgusted.

"Oh you'll get her back, don't worry. Dead or alive though, that's your choice."

All the girls in the room gritted their teeth.

"What is it that you want?" Oliver asked softly, barely above a whisper but everyone in the room heard him.

"What do you think I want Oliver?" Lady Felicia said floating up to him, standing mere inches apart. Oliver didn't flinch or even blink. His hazel eyes stayed cold throughout the whole thing. But when she reached out to touch him, he took a step back.

"If it's me you want, fine. But bring Hermione back first."

Ginny and Gerry opened their mouths to protest but Harry and Ron stopped them.

"What do you see in her?" Lady Felicia shrieked causing the windows to rattle a bit.

"Many things, I see a good, genuine, pure person. Someone that's confident in herself. I see the women I want to spend the rest of my life with."

The windows stopped rattling. The mood suddenly became somber.

"I'll give her back to you if you marry me."

Eyes flew open wide, mouths opened in shock.

* * *

"I'm scared for you Hermione." Catriona said.

"It'll be fine…" Hermione felt a weird tingle go through her then she blacked out.

Harry, Ginny, Gerry, Rianne, Bill, Charlie, Daisy, George, Luna, Neville, and Oliver finished the spell that they were instructed to do. Right before their eyes, Lady Felicia had disappeared.

"What the?" Ginny and Gerry asked simultaneously.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't know Harry." Oliver said unsure too.

"Very curious." Luna said.

They stood in the circle trying to figure what was going on. Ten minutes went by and they all nearly had a heart attack when there was a sound of a creek.

Everyone turned to the front doors.

Hermione stood there in her pajamas that she had worn the night before.

Everyone's jaw dropped in surprise then brightened into big smiles. All raced to their friend.

"Ohmigod!" Gerry screamed as she flung her two arms around her best friend.

"We're so glad to have you back Mione." Harry said hugging her from the other side.

Hermione pulled herself out of their embraces with a disgusted look. She walked up to Oliver and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss.

Oliver was shocked, no he was more than shocked. He responded back but he found that the kiss was different than the two he had shared with her before. This kiss seemed…

Hermione pulled back resting her head on his chest.

"I want a big classic Scottish wedding… fiancé."

* * *

Sorry another cliff hanger.

Well I hope no one's confused at the moment but if you are I'll explain briefly because I will admit it is a bit complicated and I'm no where near a great writer.

Lady Felicia wants her wedding to Oliver especially since she was left at the altar by her last fiance.

She gave them a spell that literally hides away Hermione's subconcious so that she can occupy Hermione's body because she can't marry Oliver as a ghost. Hermione is still there but her spirit is asleep in a sense.

But they did not know this so they were all tricked into it.

If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. Sorry if any of you are more confused.

Hope you all keep reading.


	25. Chapter 26

I will warn you now this is by far my longest chapter!

* * *

"What'd you do to Hermione you bitch?" Gerry yelled.

"I didn't do anything. It's all thanks to the bunch of you for putting her under the most powerful sleeping spell that's ever been created." Lady Felicia said as she gave them a cold smirk that did not look right on Hermione's face.

"You you tricked us!" Ron yelled.

"It didn't take much. Your worry over her blinded all of you." She spat sounding quite disgusted.

Rianne and Luna both clenched their fists. "How dare you." Luna said in a low cold voice. Everyone turned to stare at her. It was a voice unlike the others she'd ever used. It wasn't in the slightest bit whimsical or soft but rather stone hard. "How dare you use us as pawns against our own friend." She said as she raised her wand towards Lady Felicia.

"Ah uh ah." Lady Felicia tisked. "You can hex all you want but you won't harm me in the slightest. Now this body on the other hand…"

"Why are you doing all this? I'll marry you, just give Hermione back." Oliver said.

She turned so that she could face him.

"Oh hell no. You're not bloody marrying her Oliver. She already went back on her word once why should we trust her not to again." Rianne said.

Lady Felicia gave a cold smile. Then she began to run, running all the way up the banister.

Everyone watched in shock. Bill whom was the first to snap back ran after her. Oliver was second and he too began to run after her. Soon the whole lot was running after her.

Lady Felicia looked back behind her. She could see them all following her. She gave a delirious laugh then picked up her pace.

"What the bloody hell is that crazy ghost doing?" Ginny yelled.

"She's off her rocker that's for sure." George yelled back.

"That laugh is giving me the creeps." Neville said in between breaths.

Oliver and Bill ran as fast aas they could be it seemed that she was always faster. Eventually they ran into a room on the fourth floor. Technically it was a tower.

Bill leaned over huffing. Oliver though from quidditch training was a lot less tired so he focused on the other person in the room.

Lady Felicia gave a cruel smile that to Oliver looked unnatural on Hermione's usually cheerful face.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" George asked as he was the third to come followed by Harry and the rest.

"Nice of you all to finally catch up."

"You are one crazy poltergeist." Ron said trying to catch his breath.

"This here used to be my old chamber when I stayed here." She said completely ignoring Ron. "I was to become the lady of this castle…"

"Did you kill him?" Gerry asked.

Lady Felicia turned around and glared at her. "No. I loved Callum."

"Then he left you." Gerry said glaring back.

Fire burned in Hermione's brown eyes. "He didn't leave me!" She yelled.

"It sure explains a lot." Gerry kept going.

"Shut up, shut up!"

A vase came flying at Gerry and Rianne. Luckily Gerry ducked and George grabbed Rianne, pulling her down just in time.

"Why are we here?" Daisy asked quietly, her eyes focused only on Hermione's body.

A ghost of somber look made an appearance on her face as she faced down looking at the ground. "That night he left me at the altar…I jumped off this very balcony."

Ginny gave a shocked gasp. Rianne even raised her eyebrows and Gerry was quite speechless.

"I've already done it once." Then she turned to look at them. "I'll do it again."

Eyes flew open in shock.

"If Oliver doesn't marry me tomorrow, I'll jump." Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Oh my god." Ginny and Gerry exclaimed together. All the guys could do was stare.

"Ok." Oliver said softly not seeing any other way.

Lady Shaw smiled. She threw her arms around Oliver's neck.

Oliver whom had as close of a blank look anyone could have, unwrapped her arms from around his neck. He dropped them by her side. "I'm marrying you but not because I want to, nor because I love you, but but to protect the one I do love. Don't take my consent as affection." Then he turned to walk out without a look back.

The others followed right after him but many of them had turned around to glare at her.

"If you weren't in Hermione's body I would be assisting you to jump off the balcony by pushing you." Gerry said giving her a bright smile and walking out.

* * *

"Oh god what have I done." Oliver said pounding his fist against the dining room table.

"Oliver you did the only rational thing to protect Hermione. Much better job than me. I just swore like a sailor." Gerry admitted.

"She's right, Oliver. You couldn't have done anything else." Harry assured.

"Yeah, that… ghost is just bloody crazy." Ron said.

"But she was probably fine unitl she was left at the altar." Luna said.

Everybody turned to look at her.

"I mean she…" Luna tried to explain.

"Luna I know what you mean." Ginny said softly. "I don't know what I would do if Harry were to ever do that to me."

"We do." All three Weasley boys said. "We'd pummel him into a heap, hero or not."

Harry blanched a bit but recovered knowing he'd do the same for Hermione or even Luna for that matter.

"What makes it worse was that this was what 100 or so years ago." Rianne said.

"I think it's been later than that." Oliver said.

"Can you imagine girls, being left at the altar 100 or so years before when we didn't have as much say or independence as we do now." Rianne said.

"You would forever be an outcast. You might as well be dead, your life was over. " Gerry said quietly.

A silence drifted throughout the room.

"I guess we should start working on this wedding if it's going to happen tomorrow." Rianne said.

All the guys simultaneously groaned except Oliver as all of them had been working on Ginny and Harry's wedding for the past half year.

Lady Shaw sat on her old bed, Oliver's words still ringing in her ears. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to herself tightly.

* * *

They all worked for seven hours straight. They had bought an array of flowers for the reception. Molly Weasley had agreed to cook foods along with Oliver's mum, after a long explanation of what had happened. Gerry and Rianne had made an arch of daffodils and dahlias where the vows could be exchanged. They had also hired a priest to do the ceremony. A local young band that was just trying to make it had been hired to play. A wedding cake was being ordered from the best bakery the village had.

The only thing they had left to do was make a list of the guests and the wedding dress.

At last it was decided that they would have a very small list. Only of the closest family and friends. All the Weasleys. Oliver's parents. Alicia of course and all of the Puddlemere players.

"What are we going to do about Hermione's parents?" Harry asked.

Everybody turned to look at each other.

"Oh dang. How are we supposed to explain that their daughter's body has been taken over by a ghost?"

"You don't. Just don't tell them. It will be better that way."

Everyone turned to see Hermione in a white wedding dress.

"This was my wedding dress." She said in a soft voice noticing everyone's look. "Obviously it needs a bit of work. I know this is asking fo too much but could someone help me to restore it?" She looked so vulnerable at the moment like a child that had gotten lost and in a way she was.

She had been raised in the 1800s. Where it was a male dominated society, where women were expected to marry and bare children. She had been given the minimum education and been engaged at the tender age of five and at seven was moved out of her home so that she could live with her fiancé's family. All so that she could learn about how to become the wife her future husband wanted. Then came the day for all her efforts to at last be rewarded. She'd been left at the altar and humiliated as she watched the person whom she had learned to love and tried to always please, propose to another girl the day that was supposed to be her day.

"Sure." Rianne said at last breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll help too." Ginny said.

Gerry turned around to look away from her.

* * *

It took them hours to finish working on the dress. It was now nine o' clock and they were all exhausted. Oliver waited outside the door of Felicia's door for them to come out.

"Oliver?" Rianne asked as she exited the room.

"Hey Rianne."

"Do you need something?"

"I just need to talk to... Lady Felicia."

"Oh, Ginny will be out soon."

"Thanks. Are you staying here with the rest?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"It's great, you can just take your old room or room with Gerry. Though the later would probably be a better idea. Gerry might just try to strangle her in the middle of the night to see if she can get Hermione back."

"Yeah probably. Are you okay Oliver?"

"I don't know Rianne."

Rianne gave a small smile. She tip toed to give him a chaste kiss in the forehead. "Get some good sleep tonight. We can't have you looking like the living dead at your wedding tomorrow."

Ginny had soon left after helping Lady Felicia out of the wedding dress.

* * *

Oliver knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Oliver came walking in, his hand in his pocket.

"Oliver." She said in surprise.

Oliver gave a small half smile half grimace. That moment she had sounded so much like Hermione that it made his heart clench.

"I got this ring adjusted a couple of days ago. Since we're getting married, I would like you to wear it." Oliver presented a beautiful diamond ring. It was a pear cut diamond ring. The band was a yellow gold with an intricate design.

"Oh god it's beautiful." She exclaimed in awe as she looked at it.

Oliver softly took her hand and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. It fit perfectly. Like he knew it would. What he didn't mention was that it was his grandmother's old ring and he had indeed gone to get it adjusted to fit Hermione's hand so that he could be prepared for one day when he could propose. But life didn't always come out the way you planned.

* * *

That night every person in the castle had the most restless night they had ever had since the war.

* * *

Morning seem to have come much too early for them.

"It's bloody six in the morning." Ron said as he leaned his head on the table.

"Well we have a wedding to set up and get ready for."

"Ugh." Ron, Harry, and George all groaned together. Bill whom had left so that he could be with his wife and child at the Burrow would be coming at eight to help set up the food with his mum and Oliver's.

"Come on people." Ginny said before she began to bark orders on where things should go. It took a whole hour to set up the seating and the aisle, making sure flowers were placed in their right areas, one not more flowered than the other even with magic. Fairy lights had also been set up to float and turn on at dusk. A pond had been created and star gazer lilies had been set to stay afloat.

As they all came in from the decorating, a wonderful aroma drifted.

Ron's stomach grumbled.

"I cooked breakfast." Lady Felicia said as she stepped away to show a whole array of foods. From black pudding, porridge to potato scones and kippers.

Ron started to run towards it but then stopped suddenly. "Uh um." He said.

"It's not poisoned." She said then chewed a piece of potato hash and swallowed.

"Great, I'm starved." Then he sat down and began to pile up his plate.

Slowly the others joined one by one.

"Merlin this is good, almost as good as Mum's." George said.

"I naw." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Ron that's disgusting." Ginny said.

* * *

"We're here!" Molly Weasley said as she apparated right outside of the old Scottish castle.

"Oliver honey, your mum and dad are here!"

"And us too!" Cody and James yelled along with the rest of the Puddlemere team.

* * *

"So what's going on exactly?" James asked Gerry when they all sat down in the garden area.

"It's a very long story James."

"We have an hour before the reception starts."

"You've been watching the show haven't you?"

"Yeah but for some reason it stopped playing two days ago."

"Wait what?" Gerry asked.

"Yeah it was so strange one moment it was on, the next, nada. Do you know who did it?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Gerry said smiling at him.

James gave her a look. "Try me." "Do tell Ger." Alicia said sitting right beside them.

"Alicia!" Gerry screamed then threw her arms over her friend.

* * *

"Sure. Now let's see where to start. Well there's this ghost, who's in love with Oliver."

"Wait wha-"

"So she made Hermione disappear and tricked us into putting her into a coma in a sense so that she could take over Hermione's body."

James's eyes went wide and his head felt like it was spinning from the information. Alicia just stared.

"So then she threatened to commit suicide in Hermione's body if Oliver doesn't marry her and so now we're here."

James blinked and blinked again. "I'm sorry that's just…"

"Unbelievable right?"

"Beyond that even." James said scratching his head.

"A ghost. It was a ghost!" Alicia yelled.

It took both James and Gerry to calm her down enough. "I'm going to kill that ghost."

* * *

The local band whom was really excited to be playing at the Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger's wedding, began to set up their equipment along with help from the guests.

"This is so cool, I mean we're going to play at a wedding for two LEGENDS!" One of the guys said.

"I can't belive we got this gig, I mean wow." Another agreed.

"I've always wanted to see what Oliver Wood looks like in person." The only girl squealed.

"I want to see Hermione Granger." The first boy said.

"Hell yes." The other boy said as the two high fived causing their female member to roll her eyes as she said boys in a disgusted sound.

* * *

"Let me help with that." Rianne said as she helped Felicia put her veil on.

"Why are you helping me, you should hate me."

"I dislike you very much yes. But for my best friend's sakes and for all women in this world that have ever been left at the altar, I want you to have the best wedding anyone could ask for." Rianne said smiling as she adjusted the veil.

"I wish that I'd had a best friend like you when I was alive." Lady Felicia said sadly.

Rianne bit her lip not sure what to say. "Let's go, we don't want to be late do we."

"Yes, thank you."

Oliver stood at the altar along with his dad and Harry both.

"Son are you sure you want to do this, there's got to be another way."

"No dad I'm not risking Hermione's li…" Oliver drifted off as he saw Hermione's body come out of the door. She was dressed in an old fashioned white dress but she looked beautiful all the same.

The music began to play and all the guests stood up. James and Danny both had to keep a grip on Alicia so that she wouldn't attack Lady Felicia.

A bright smile appeared on Hermione's face as she walked toward Oliver.

Oliver had to shake himself to remind himself that this wasn't his Hermione.

At last she made it to the altar. Oliver took a long hard breath. He took the veil and lifted it up and over. Hermione's eyes stared back at him but it seemed that they were empty of the spark that his Hermione had.

"We are here today…"

Gerry and Ginny held onto each other's hands gripping them tight.

Everyone there except the band and the priest, now knew exactly what was going on thanks to Alicia's out bursts, held their breaths.

"Do you Hermione Granger take…"

Rianne hid her face into Geroge's shoulders, Yulisa doing the same but into Rianne's hair.

"And do you Oliver Wood, take Hermione Granger to be lawfully wedded wife forever and always…"

Oliver took a deep breath then said the two words. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Oliver closed his eyes and leaned down but was stopped by two hands pushing on his chest.

"Oliver."

Oliver opened his eyes in confusion.

"You are such a sweet boy. Have always been, even since you were three. Thank you so much for everything. I appreciate it all. I'll never forget ever." Then she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Oliver stood shell shocked.

Hermione's eyes closed then her whole faltered. Before she could fall though, Oliver stepped out of his shock and caught her just before she fell.

Everyone in their seats rushed up to them.

"Someone get water!" Ginny yelled. Harry handed her a glass. Ginny dipped her fingers into the water and proceeded to sprinkle it lightly over Hermione.

Hermione's eyes fluttered.

"Hermione?" Gerry asked worried.

"Uhh." Hermione groaned. "What happened?" She asked as she tried to sit up.

* * *

Sorry if it's too long.

I have officially one more chapter before it's complete. Hope you will all stay tuned and will review.

Plus check out the ring, it's on my profile. It's gorgeous


	26. the end

I'm so sad to say this but this is the last chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you for all the reviews.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"What happened guys?" Hermione asked as Oliver softly laid her down on one of the chairs.

"Well…" Gerry didn't really know what to say.

"Am I in a wedding dress?" Hermione asked shocked as she looked down at herself.

"Yessssss." Harry said unsure too.

"Okay can someone just tell me what happened?" Hermione asked looking at all of them until her gaze settled on Oliver.

"It's a long story." Rianne said.

"A really long story." Ron assured.

"Well then please get on with it."

* * *

Hermione sat in shock as they finished the story.

"Wait so the ghost married Oliver."

"Well yes." Harry said.

"But wait didn't the priest use Hermione's name?" Daisy whispered.

"Actually yes they did Daisy." Neville said.

"What!" Hermione yelled.

* * *

Guests were asked to stay and eat all the foods prepared and many stayed and did so. However many were confused about what was going on and everyone noted the missing appearance of their bride and groom. Not that any were voicing rather they were all imagining many different kinds of scenerios.

* * *

Hermione had changed out of the wedding dress and took a shower in her old room while Oliver sat on her bed.

She came out twenty minutes later wearing a pair of shorts and an off the shoulder top. Oliver eyed the bare shoulders appreciatively. Hermione caught his gaze and gave him a slight eye roll.

Oliver smiled back just happy to have his Hermione back.

"Oliver."

"Yes love."

"We need to go to the ministry."

"What why?"

"Because I need to confirm my suspicions."

"Suspicions, what suspicions?"

* * *

"Hello. How may I help you today?" The bored receptionist said not even bothering to look up as Oliver and Hermione entered continuing to file her nails.

"I need to see the person in charge of the marriage and consuls." Hermione said.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked in her still bored voice.

"No, but it's urgent."

"I am sorry to tell you but if you don't have an appointment, no meeting. Good day."

"Look I need to talk to the person in charge now, stop filing your stupid nail and get off your bum! You're here to help people who come here not act like as if it's an imposition on you when someone comes in."

"What's the ruckus?" A man asked when he opened the door to see what the commotion was. "Wait are you two Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood?"

The receptionist looked up at last but got the shock of her life when she saw Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood standing there. Her jaw opened in shock.

"Yes, are you the person in charge?" Oliver asked politely.

"Ye, yes. Can I help you?"

"If you would, sorry if we didn't make an appointment…" Hermione said but was cut off.

"No it's okay, we take walk ins all the time."

The receptionist looked quite guilty at the moment and avoided eye contact with the two of them as they entered the office.

"I'm so sorry about Tara, she's my niece…" The man said and trailed off but his true meaning was understood by both Hermione and Oliver.

"Nice to meet the two of you, my name is Ricter Goad. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, we need to ask a few questions." Hermione and Oliver said together.

"Of course, I may not know all the right answers but I will do my best."

"Thank you." Oliver said.

Then Hermione began to fire off questions. "If there was a wedding ceremony, and the bride wasn't exactly herself but the ceremony was finished and the priest even declared them man and wife…"

"Are they considered married?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Goad said.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Today we got married. Well no it wasn't me just my body."

The poor guy blinked unsure of what was going on.

"A ghost took over my body." Hermione explained.

Mr. Goad's eyes went wide like saucers.

"And she married me in Hermione's body."

"But the name used was mine not hers. The vows were even in my name." Hermione said.

"Well that's a very unusual circumstance."

Oliver and Hermione nodded.

"So you guys want to know if you're considered married?"

"Yes." They both said together. Then looked at each other.

"Don't worry all my newly married couples tend to do that at the beginning it's like their on the same wave length." Mr. Goad said without thinking.

Hermione and Oliver both blushed.

"If you two don't mind, I need to look at the old records to check before I give you an answer. It'll take a while I'm afraid."

"No it's fine, we have all day." Oliver said.

Hermione laid her head on Oliver's shoulders. "Oliver what if we are really married?"

"Do you not want that lass?"

"No, I mean, I-" Hermione was at a loss of words. "It's just that it seems that it's too soon, but I don't mind at all. I do love you and if this had to happen to me, I'm glad it's you with me."

"I feel the same love." Oliver said kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"If we are what happens next? Or if we aren't?"

"Either way, I will still love you." Oliver said. "And either way, I want to go meet your parents with you, tell them that they've raised a beautiful, brilliant, wonderful daughter and ask for their permission for me to marry you again, but this time the two of us and the wedding of your dreams."

"Oliver…" Hermione said speechless. She didn't know what to say next but she knew what she wanted to do so she went with her instincts and kissed him square on the lips.

* * *

"So where exactly are Hermione and Oliver?" Molly Weasley asked her children.

"Uhhh, honestly mum, we have no clue." Charlie and Bill said.

"Ginny?"

"Sorry mum."

"What Ron or Harry?"

"Ron's stuffing his face mom, I don't think you'll get anything from him, but Harry…" Ginny trailed off. "I'll find him."

"Ger, Alicia did either of you see Harry anywhere?"

"Yes, but this weird contraption was ringing and he had to answer it." Alicia said.

"It was a cell phone, and he went that way to the outer garden with it." Danny said pointing.

"Thanks."

"Harry?" Ginny yelled.

"I'm over here Gin." Harry said.

Ginny walked over to her fiancé, she saw him sitting on a swing with the weird muggle contraption that him and Hermione always used to communicate with, in hand.

"Did you talk to Hermione?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"They are headed to the orphanage now. The one those kids that the girls had to take care of came from. After that they are planning to go Hermione's parents."

"Oh." Ginny said.

"Oh and also according to the Ministry they are officially a married couple. Ghost or no ghost." Harry said.

"What!" Several voices said at the same time. It seemed that their had been people trailing Ginny to Harry and were all equally shocked at the news.

* * *

Hermione and Oliver sat in another office for the second time that day.

"You two are sure you want to adopt Oliver?" The person asked.

"Yes." Hermione and Oliver said simultaneously.

The women sighed but rather happily. "This is great. Because of your show many of the children have been getting adopted. Oliver though was by far one of the most visited kids. You do not know how many couples came wanting to adopt him. But he didn't want any of them. He said he would wait for either Ms. Hermione or Mr. Oliver. Now he'll have the both of you." She said smiling.

Hermione and Oliver smiled back at her.

"Normally the process takes a while but I think your case is special. If you will sign these papers while I get Oliver, I think the adoption will be near complete. Once Oliver agrees, you two can take him with you but I will warn every two months for a year, a child development source will come and check to make sure that the child is being taken care of. However you two have my greatest faith. " Then she left the two of them to sign the papers.

Oliver came running in and before any could react he threw himself at the both of them. He burrowed his head in-between Oliver and Hermione's side. He looked up at them earnestly.

"Does this mean that you're my mommy and you're my daddy now?"

"Yes." Both said smiling.

"Can I call you two that?" He asked rather shly.

"Yes, if you want." Hermione said picking him up and putting him in her lap.

Little Oliver turned to look at Oliver. "Then when I'm older can I marry Mommy?"

Oliver laughed. "We'll see, who knows when you're older you might meet someone you want to marry more than your mom." He said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Of course not! Never!" He cried outraged that Oliver had even suggested such a thing.

_The End_

Review would be lovely for the last time

I hope that you all liked the ending I thought it was a nice wrap up.

* * *


	27. Sequel

Hey Everybody,

I just wanted to sat that I've started on te sequel and it's currently up as of two days ago.

I hope you will all check out

It's called Getting to Happily Ever After

It starts off exactly where the story ended.


End file.
